The Babysitter
by TheQueenOfShebaSays
Summary: Neither of them could explain it. but maybe they didn't need to. A Bethyl AU.
1. Chapter 1

Daryl rushed through his apartment, a tie in one hand a shoe in the other, his shirt was unbuttoned and his hair was sticking up in random places. He stopped and looked down at his shirt he groaned because it was wrinkled.

"Maybe I have time to iron it" he muttered to himself before he walked into the living room, he stopped and looked around the place; he hung his head when he realized how messy it was. "Okay maybe I have time to straighten up" he mumbled.

"You don't have time, Daddy" a small voice said from the couch, Daryl glanced down and cocked his head to the side.

A little girl, with long curly dark hair and blue eyes that were behind a tiny pair of glasses looked back at him, a book was in her lap.

Daryl glanced at the clock on the wall, "damn it… I've only got 30 minutes?" and suddenly Daryl was panicked again, he ran back down the hall.

The little girl watched him and she giggled slightly.

There was another sting of curses from down the hall and the little girl shook her head. She went back to her book. A knock on the front door, made her hop off the couch. "I'll get it!" she said loud enough, although she wasn't sure if her dad heard her.

She walked to the front door, her socks padding across the hardwood floor and then she peaked out the side window. Her eyes lit up when she saw who it was. She quickly opened the door up, getting on her tiptoes so she could reach the top lock. The heavy door opened up.

On the other side of the door stood a young woman, she smiled at the little girl. "Hi! You must be Ellie?" she asked sweetly.

The girl nodded slightly. "Are you the baby sitter?" Ellie asked shyly.

"Yes, I'm Be-" she was cut off when the door swung open more.

"El what did I tell you about opening the door for…." Daryl's voice trailed off when he saw who was standing on the other side. "hi" was all he said.

"You must be Daryl, I'm Beth" she reached her hand out to him.

It took Daryl a moment to register what she was doing, and then he took her hand and shook it gently. "Daryl" he said, and then he shook his head slightly.

Beth was suddenly pulled inside as Ellie dragged her in by her hand; her other hand was still being held by Daryl.

There was an awkward silence, as Beth looked around the place and soon Daryl glanced around, realizing how messy it was.

'um… it's been a busy week… between school and um… what I've been doing" Daryl started talking as he grabbed up some newspapers, grabbed some empty coke cans, he looked around for a place to put them and suddenly Ellie was at his side with a trash bin. "Thanks baby" he murmured to her.

Beth watched him and watched the girl and she noticed that the news papers were the classified and that some jobs were circled. "hey it's okay, Rick said you had to leave by 4 right?" Beth asked gently.

Daryl froze and looked at the wall clock. His eyes went wide before he darted back down the hall.

Beth let him go before she looked around the apartment; it was cute in its own way. The brick building was nice, only three stories. Toys were scattered around, some books. She noticed Ellie picking up her toys from the floor and putting them into an old wood chest.

It was last minute, she was the baby sitter for the Grimes' family, watching there thirteen year old son and year old daughter. Rick had asked if she could watch his friend Daryl's daughter for the evening. She had said yes.

She set her purse on the kitchen table and waited. She felt a little awkward just sitting there as the five year old cleaned up her toys and the dad was having a panic attack trying to get ready.

And suddenly he ran from the hall, he had on a dark canvas work jacket, his shirt was halfway untucked, and he wore a pair of clean jeans. She noticed the tie was still messed up. She had to keep from giggling at how disheveled he looked, it was kinda cute.

"Okay um, Ellie knows my cell but if you need it it's on the fridge, and she usually decides what we'll have for dinner and um there is money under that potted plant on the mental" Daryl pointed to the very green and lush house plant.

"And um… yeah if there is a real emergency, there's a hand gun on the top shelf in tackle box in my bedroom, it's loaded" Daryl said as he patted down his pockets and looked around.

Ellie watched from the sofa, a little smile on her face.

Beth watched him and she was fighting this urge to help him, she barely knew him, she didn't know him at all, but she wanted to help him. She walked up to him suddenly; he froze, not used to having someone that close.

She ignored his response and went to work, she lift up his color to his dark gray dress shirt and started fixing his blue tie. She tried to ignore the height difference and that she had to get on her tiptoes to reach behind his neck and fix the color. Or that she was only inches from his face… or that his breath was extra minty and was hitting her face in little puffs… or that he smelled like some sort of off name brand of body soap. She tried to ignore it all as she finished fixing his tie and his color and then she gently smoothed it down before stepping back.

"We'll be okay, good luck on your job interview" Beth said sweetly.

Daryl was still in shock, but he nodded suddenly. "Thanks" he ducked his head and walked over to Ellie, he gave her a kiss on her nose. "See you in a couple hours pumpkin" he said. The girl kissed his cheek and he gave a small smile before he stood up and grabbed his wallet and keys off the table.

He didn't look at Beth again as he left the apartment, shutting and locking the door.

Beth watched the door for a second before she looked at the little girl. "So Ellie, are you ready for a girls night?" Beth asked.

Ellie started jumping on the couch and clapping her hands. She was ready.

….

Daryl's tie was undone, he looked pissed off, he had a brown paper bag full of groceries in his arm. He stopped on the second to last step before he'd reach the landing with his front door. He shut his eyes and had to calm down. For Ellie, he never let her see him angry. He never wanted that. Never wanted her to worry.

This was another job interview that didn't go well; he felt judged the second he stepped through the door. He realized he had to stop trying to get higher paying jobs; no one would hire him, some old redneck.

He let out a breath before he was on the landing and sticking the key into the lock, he opened the door and was hit with a few things; the place smelled like something delicious was cooking and his belly grumbled at the thought of it. The place was spotless, it wasn't a pigsty before, but it was clean and looked nice and he was taken aback by it all.

He fully entered the apartment and saw his daughter watching cartoons on TV, his eyes drifted to the kitchen and there was Beth, the babysitter. She was cooking. A weird feeling came over him and he shrugged it off.

The door shut and that noise drew both pairs of yes to him.

Ellie was first to react, "Daddy's home!" she shouted before running to him at full speed, Daryl let her crash into him and hold his leg, he reached down and gently rubbed her back.

"Hey pumpkin" Daryl said, he started walking and the little girl stood on his boot and held onto his leg as he walked awkwardly toward the kitchen.

He saw that Beth had looked back at him and went back to her cooking; he tried to keep from staring at her as he entered the kitchen. She was his babysitter.

He set the bag down and ruffled the girl's curly locks and that signaled her to dart back into the living room.

Beth turned to him as he started putting items away, he was afraid she'd ask him about it all, he didn't want to talk.

"I hope you don't mind, Ellie helped me straighten up, we also made spaghetti and meatballs" she talked in a casual manner.

He glanced over at her, "its fine… thanks" he murmured. He felt like an idiot for not being able to meet her eyes or even talk to her fully.

He heard her sigh slightly, she sounded disappointed. He mouthed a curse word as he put a gallon of milk in the fridge.

"Okay well you're back so I guess I should leave" she said suddenly.

That made Daryl panic, but also relieved, but mostly panic; he looked up and watched her as she gathered her phone.

"You're leaving?" Ellie asked suddenly at Beth's side, she looked sad.

"Yes, but maybe I'll see you again soon okay" Beth knelt down before the girl and gave her a hug.

Daryl watched, he thought for a minute. "Um… Beth" he started awkwardly. Beth looked over. Daryl felt panicked again, "let me pay you before you leave" he suddenly said.

That hadn't been what he wanted to say at all, but there was no going back.

He mentally kicked himself as he walked over to her and pulled his wallet from his back pocket. He couldn't meet her eyes as he thumbed through the few bills in his wallet.

"Rick said your rate was sixty bucks a night, but I feel like you went above and beyond your call of duty tonight" his hand was shaking, talking to this girl, paying her, it felt weird, he didn't know what to do.

Suddenly her hand was over his, he looked up at her startled again, "it's okay… if you need me to watch her again, call me" Beth said. Her blue eyes looked back his and he was again thrown off by her.

"No I should pay you" Daryl said while shaking his head; she gently squeezed his hand before she stepped back to leave.

Daryl was annoyed now, "at least let me pay for your gas…" but she only gave him a smile and gave Ellie a tiny wave before she turned to the front door.

Ellie and Daryl both watched her leave and the door close.

"I like her" Ellie suddenly said before she danced into the kitchen.

Daryl watched his daughter before he stuffed his wallet back into his pocket and removed his jacket, ready to enjoy a home cooked meal for the first time in months, with his daughter's opinion about Beth ringing in his head.

….

Beth wasn't sure why she didn't want to be paid for it; something just didn't feel like she should. She realized it was silly. He was this older dad who clearly had social issues and yet she found him endearing and sweet and she wasn't sure what was wrong with her, but as she drove away from the apartment, she hoped he'd ask her to watch Ellie again. And soon.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a knock on the door that woke him up. Rubbing at his eyes he glanced at his old bedside clock-radio, 5:45am. While he normally was up, last night he had spent it drinking a bit more than he should have. He groaned as the knocking persisted. Cursing under his breath as he sat up on the mattress that was on the floor, a single sheet and a pillow lay haphazardly across it. It was till dark out as he finally rose to his feet and pulled a t-shirt and some jeans on.

He walked through the small hall, walking past old beer bottles, newspapers, other random pieces of trash. Hitting his toe on an empty bottle of jack. He hadn't left it there.

The knocking didn't stop, "I'm coming! Keep yer damn panties on!" he shouted as he walked across the sparkly furnished living room. It was a double wide, not much room. He ripped the door open and narrowed his eyes at the sight.

"Where's your brother?!" it was a young woman, she had dark hair and messed makeup, she looked angry, pissed.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" he asked confused and getting angry himself.

"Well here" the woman reached down and picked up a car seat, she shoved it into his arms, "I can't!" she tossed a small duffle bag into the doorway and turned and left.

He looked down at what he was holding, his eyes grew wide, "what the hell am I supposed to do with this?!" he shouted as he stepped out of the house and onto something sharp. "Shit!" he hollered and nearly fell but kept his balance and held the car seat.

The woman was back in a car and it sped off.

He stood in the overgrown yard, barefoot, watching the red tail lights get further and further. He looked down at what he was holding. In the car seat was a tiny child. "Fuck" he said before running hand a through his hair.

Daryl Dixon was suddenly in possession of a baby.

…

He starred at her, she was looking back at him with wonder, a head full of dark hair, she seemed fascinated by him, but she was only a baby, an infant, she didn't know anything. He kept looking at her from the driver's side of the truck.

He'd found this place in the phone book. He watched as some children played in a yard. "This is… this is what you need" Daryl said to the baby.

It had only been six hours earlier that he got her, but he figured if the mom didn't have any damn sense to drop her off at a damn fire station or even some old ladies place. That he'd do this.

This was a foster home. This was good.

He looked up again and nodded his head. This is what he should do. He grabbed the carrier and her bag and climbed from the cab of his truck. He had no idea where Merle was, but he knew that he would have agreed to this, he would have denied it being his. Who knows who this girl's daddy really was?

He walked up to the house and knocked lightly, after a moment, the door opened and an older woman gave him an odd look. He realized he probably looked more like a guy who wanted to kidnap the kids, not leave any.

"I uh… I need to drop her off" Daryl said as he lift his arm to the show the baby.

The woman looked stunned. "Where's the mom?" she asked, her tone was laced with accusation.

Daryl bristled at her tone, but he set the carrier down gently and pulled an envelope from his jacket pocket. "The uh mom left this along with her… she's uh… I guess she signed this and gave up rights or something" Daryl said as he handed the angry woman the few legal documents.

She glanced over them. "Come inside" she still seemed weary but stepped aside and let him enter.

Daryl nodded and grabbed up the babies carrier and entered the home.

Daryl was suddenly overcome with a few things, he got a flashback of when he was younger, he had ended up in these places a few times, only for a few weeks at a time, but they were not good memories. His heart ached at the thought of them.

"So we have some paper work, won't take long" the woman said shortly.

Daryl set the baby carrier on the table top; the woman placed the papers in front of him. He glanced down at them. So many words, he wondered if he should read through them. But what did he care? Suddenly something gripped his finger. His eyes darted over to the warm, soft feeling. He furrowed his brow as the baby held his fingers. He realized he had left his hand resting on the side of the carrier.

She held his finger with her tiny hand, her blue eyes looking back at him. Daryl looked back her with an intense gaze. He wanted to pull his hand away. But he couldn't. And he found his thumb lightly stoking her little wrist and arm.

"She's a newborn, I think she'll get adopted out quickly" the woman's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"No" Daryl said suddenly. He pushed the papers away from him and reached and grabbed the legal documents from the woman, stuffing them back into his jacket.

"What?" the woman asked. She looked stunned.

"I said no… Hell no" Daryl grabbed up her bag and tossed the strap over his shoulder before he grabbed the baby carrier off the table.

"What is a backwoods redneck like yourself going to do with that baby?" the woman asked, she was pissed.

Daryl didn't stop as he exited the house; he kept walking back to his truck. "gonna keep her, Dixon's don't abandon their own" Daryl murmured to himself as he opened the trucks passenger side door.

He never thought he'd be doing this, it had been a week. A week of changing diapers, feeding, sleepless nights and trying to figure out the future. He didn't have a job; he didn't have the right set up for her. Some days he regretted keeping her. But then she'd fall asleep on his chest or look at him like he was the her world and he'd forget those thoughts.

He was in the store, a Walmart, looking at diapers as he held the baby in his arms, she needed a name but he was worried about that. He worried about them taking her from him, worried about getting too attached to her. He didn't get to keep anyone in his life.

She was making baby noises and sucking on her fingers as he held her against his shoulder, his hand firmly in place, he'd lean his head to the side every so often, resting it against her. He picked up a package of diapers and tried to look them over, he had no idea what size they were or who they'd fit. Were there boy and girl diapers?

He let out a frustrated sigh.

"Those are too big for that tiny thing" a woman's voice said.

Daryl looked over and saw a woman looking at him, she had a little boy in the front of the cart, and he was looking at him.

"Well what size does she wear then?" Daryl asked, he had a slight attitude, mainly because he hated being wrong, or people thinking he was stupid.

The woman stepped from behind her cart and she clearly had another child along the way.

She gave him a sympathetic smile. "The new born ones, like these" she pulled a small pack from the shelf.

Daryl looked at them for a moment, "thanks… new at this" he grumbled, he felt awkward.

"I see that, but it's okay, you and her mom will figure it out, it's nice to see a daddy out and buying things for his baby" she said as she peaked at the babies face.

"It's only the two of us" Daryl said suddenly. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like telling her this, maybe she'd keep helping him, without him having to ask for it.

The woman looked very surprised. "Really?"

Daryl felt defensive, "what you think just because I'm some trailer trash that I don't want to take care of my baby?!" he wanted to yell but the little boy was looking up at him in shock and the woman wasn't even fazed by him.

He snuggled the baby closer to himself and placed his other hand on her back.

The woman only smiled, "I teach a parenting class at the community center near here, it's mostly teen moms and young couples… but I try to help anyone" she said gently.

Daryl wanted to stay angry, every day he'd get looks from people, he'd ignore it, and he was used to it. He hated being judged and he was kind of feeling it, but something told him she wasn't.

"It's free and you can stop by if you want. Once a week" she added. "My names Karen, this is Andre" she motioned to the boy.

Daryl huffed, "Daryl… this is Baby…. Haven't thought of a name for her yet" he grumbled, he was embarrassed.

Karen smiled, "you'll think of something" she gave his arm a squeeze before she walked back to her cart. "And make sure you buy the small nipples for the bottle, better for her little mouth" that was the last thing Karen said before she pushed the cart away.

Daryl watched her for a moment before he looked back at the baby in his arms. She yawned and snuggled back against him.

He hated how his appearance always drew attention. Everyone always eyed him oddly. And now, now that he had a baby in his arms it drew even more attention.

But standing in the doorway of the community center and he had about ten young woman looking at him oddly, all with varying ages of kids, some with a couple of them.

"You're that single daddy Karen was talking about" a young woman asked, she eyed him up and down. "Wish more men were like you" she only shook her head slightly, a child on her hip.

That started a chorus of the woman agreeing with her and then walking over to see the new baby. Daryl was overwhelmed, but he'd also never got such a positive response from people.

Karen walked in; well more like waddled in. he suddenly had this horrible thought of her having her baby here.

"Good afternoon ladies, I see we have a new dad here today, everyone say hello to Daryl and Baby" Karen introduced them.

Daryl felt hot and awkward with all eyes on him. "Her names Ellie, Ellie May Dixon" Daryl said. He'd decided on it last night. That was her name

All of the woman awed and cooed at him and the baby, he let a tiny smile appear on his face. For once he didn't feel like a freak, for once he felt useful. Like a somebody.

The class was helpful and he started going every week. He mostly kept to himself, he didn't share anything about his life or how he got Ellie. But it was fine, he didn't feel judged or like an idiot for spending his afternoons at the community center with single moms and not at the bar like he had used to.

And when Karen mentioned how they did daycare, and that she was the one that watched the younger babies for the moms who worked or had school, Daryl jumped at that chance. He had wanted to get a job, he'd been living off the welfare checks that he'd been getting for the last year and that was getting old. Ellie deserved better than that.

And he found a job, it wasn't much, he worked at an auto repair shop and it paid enough, almost all of it went to bills and baby stuff. He didn't even give it a second thought.

One night after picking Ellie up from Karen's he went home and saw a whole squad of cop cars next door, someone was in a body bag and another was cuffed, covered in blood. He froze in place. He didn't know his neighbors but he was horrified. He lived next to that. Ellie lived next to that. So that next day they went apartment hunting, he couldn't afford much, but he didn't care, anything was better.

The place he settled on was a small three story brick building, it had ten apartments in it, was run by an older man who seemed halfway crazy, but it was near town and not out in the boonies. He moved in later that day. He could wait.

A month later and he was kneeling in his living room hooking up a new TV and dvd player, well the tv wasn't new, and box tv, but it was new to him. Ellie was playing with her teething ring and watching him from her mountain of pillows. "soon baby, you'll be able to watch those high-pitched annoying shows you love so much" Daryl said as he stuck a few cables into the back of the machine.

When his phone rang, he stood up and walked to the simple corded phone. He picked it up, "yeah?" he asked.

When he heard the voice on the other end, his heart dropped.

"Is that anyway to greet your big brother Merle?!" His brother's voice boomed.

Daryl felt sick.

It wasn't his first option; he didn't want to do this. But he talked with Karen and Ty her husband. They'd become people he started to rely on. They told him it was the best thing to do.

So here was Daryl Dixon, standing in the intake room at Georgia County Jail. With Ellie May Dixon sucking on her thumb and looking at the others in the room. Her pink hat and sweater were a stark contrast to Daryl's dark jacket and vest.

He was soon allowed into the meeting area. Inmates in orange sat at tables as some family members and friends met with them.

Daryl felt nervous as he scanned for his brother. He sighed when he saw him at a table. He walked over.

"Baby brother! And baby?" Merle was visibly confused. "Who'd you go and knock up and why in the hell are you holding it?!" Merle asked concerned.

Daryl sat across from him, "she's yours Merle" Daryl decided to be blunt. He watched as Merle looked confused, stunned and then angry.

"Now you hold on just a minute! You actually believe some whore!? And why in the fuck are you bringing her here?" Merle was angry.

Daryl narrowed his eyes. "The mom left her at our doorstep; I've been watching her for the last four months!" Daryl said firmly.

Merle was confused, "why didn't you get rid of her?"

Daryl gritted his teeth. He bounced his knee that had Ellie seated on it. "I need you to sign some stuff" Daryl reached into his jacket and pulled out some papers.

Merle was confused. "Oh no... I ain't paying for that brats child support" Merle spat out. "You're like someone's little bitch... Watching a baby that ain't even yers."

Daryl breathed in deep, "I have provided fer her for the last four months, I've gotten a job, I've moved us out of that fleabag doublewide. She'd going to daycare while I work. We have dinner together!" Daryl wasn't shouting, but his tone was fierce.

"So you're picking that little creature over yer own flesh and blood hu?" Merle asked, unimpressed. Or at least acting like it.

"I ain't pickin' nobody, I need you to sign these papers so I can adopt her" Daryl finally admitted.

Merle was really stunned now. "Now who's got your balls in a vice? What kind of stupid idea is that?!" Merle nearly stood up. "You do realize that you gotta wipe that things ass for the next 18 years right?" he was flabbergasted.

Daryl narrowed his eyes, "sign them, I need you to sign this so the courts see that I can adopt her as my own" Daryl said again, ignoring Merles comments.

"Fuck no!" he shouted and a few folks and guards nearby looked over, "I'm doing you a favor, let the state take her away, you'll be free baby brother and then when I get outta here in-"

Daryl's hand slammed on the table and that shut Merle up, drew more attention, "I don't give a fu-damn what you want to do, or what we will do when you get out, I don't want that!" Daryl was trying not to get to emotional, this was his brother, he loved him, but he couldn't… he couldn't do this again. "This ain't about you, it's about her, and what she needs and what I need" Daryl finally said.

Merle sat back a little, cocked his head to the side, "and if I don't sign them?" he asked. He had a smirk on his face.

Daryl huffed; he grabbed the papers and stood up. "I'll adopt you baby... It'll take a little longer the long way around, but I'll get you" Daryl said to her as he stood up and fixed her hat, he kissed the side of her head and turned to leave.

Merle dropped his eyes to the table, "I'm not getting out of here for another ten years… I doubt a parole board will let me out sooner" Merle said loud enough and Daryl stopped. "She's a Dixon?" he asked suddenly.

Daryl turned around to look at his brother, "she's as stubborn as a mule and cries if I take her bottle away…" Daryl smirked slightly when Merle grinned.

"Gimmie those damn papers…" Merle reached for them. Daryl handed them back. "Since you need this so damn badly" he grumbled.

Daryl realized he didn't have a pen, he glanced at a correctional officer and the woman walked over as she pulled a pen out, having heard the whole thing.

Daryl gave her a nod and she watched Merle carefully as he signed his name on a few pages and dated it.

The officer took the pen back and stepped back.

Merle looked up as Daryl stuffed the pages into his jacket pocket.

"Can I hold her?" Merle asked suddenly.

Daryl was thrown off by it, but he nodded before handing the girl to Merle.

He took her and held her out, "look at that stupid face…" he sighed, "Yeah she's a Dixon" Merle gave her sides a little squeeze before he handed her back to Daryl.

"So I'm now the uncle to my daughter whose uncle is her dad" Merle said.

Daryl grimaced slightly, "we won't explain it to her like that" he said with a slight smirk.

"What's her name?"

"Ellie May Dixon" Daryl said fondly.

**A/N: I wanted to give some back story on how Daryl ended up with his daughter. Next chapter will be a little back story into Beth and how she met the Grimes and a little bit of how the Grimes met Daryl. Hope y'all like it! And I hope I kept Daryl in character and Merle… who is so hard to write!**

**Also shoutout to everyone who has left a review and faved and followed my fic! It pleases me! **

**So yeah, next one is Beth centric with some Grimes and Daryl tossed in.**

**Cheers!**


	3. Chapter 3

Beth rushed up the steps of the Grimes house, she couldn't believe how late she was, and that meant that would make them late. She felt awful. She quickly knocked on the front door and sighed, readying her apology and trying to catch her breath.

The door opened and she took in a deep breath, "I'm so sorry, my car broke down and I caught a bus and then my phone ran out of power and I'm so sorry I got here so late" Beth said in one breath. She suddenly realized something; it wasn't Lori or Rick at the door, or any Grimes family member.

"That's one hell of a night you've had" Daryl said, he looked slightly surprised to see her.

Beth was more surprised, "what are you doing here?" she asked, she looked at the front of the house to make sure she in fact had the right house.

"I think what's more important is that you have 'em all worried sick" Daryl said, he stepped back to let Beth in. he looked her over and she caught it, she realized she must have looked like a mess. She was suddenly not surprised but slightly embarrassed.

Beth turned to Daryl, she looked at him as he shut the door and suddenly he reached out to take her book bag, she let him. She was a little startled by his appearance, his shaggy hair, his jeans were worn, he had on a blue work shirt with the sleeves ripped off. She watched as he hung her book bag on the hook by the door, she noticed his jacket was hung there as well, and his boots were by the door.

"Beth! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Lori's voice nocked Beth from her staring at Daryl.

Beth looked over to see the woman walking toward her, she looked very apologetic, and then Rick stepped out of the kitchen.

"I'll call Hershel" Rick said before disappearing again, he looked relieved as well.

"I'm so sorry I'm late" Beth started again; "car broke down, phone ran out of power, I took the bus" she listed off.

"That's why you didn't answer!" Lori said relieved. Clearly everyone had assumed the worst had happened to her.

"Told ya that was probably why" Daryl's voice drew her attention away from Lori who was gently rubbing her arm.

She looked at him, he had picked up a glass of what looked like iced tea and was standing with a hand stuffed in his jeans pocket and his shoulder against the wall.

"We were trying to call you before you got here; we had a change of plans!" Lori said. "I'm so sorry you went through all of that" Lori really did look sorry about it.

"It's okay, really, I'll head back home!" Beth said suddenly. She was fine with that, she had homework to do anyway.

Lori shook her head but it was Daryl that spoke up.

"it's after nine and it's dark out, no way in hell yer taking a bus anywhere" Daryl's voice was a little rough but it wasn't harsh.

"Daryl… language" Lori said with a sigh before she turned to head back into the kitchen.

Daryl rolled his eyes slightly; "Ellie and Judith can't hear me" Daryl called lightly to Lori.

"But I can!" Carl called from the living room, he was playing videogames.

Beth smiled slightly at the exchange.

"I've taken the bus at night before" Beth said to him suddenly remembering that he had said she shouldn't leave.

"Don't care, I'll drive ya home when we leave here" Daryl said as he pushed himself off the wall and walked up to her. " sides, I owe you for watching Ellie, and making me dinner… and cleaning up the house" Daryl almost seemed annoyed that she did all of that.

"You don't owe me Daryl" Beth said with a little shrug, she swore he was blushing, and then she realized something, "where is Ellie?" she asked before looking around.

Daryl nodded, he pointed to the living room and Beth took a few steps so she could look over, there they were, Judith and Ellie were playing with her blocks in the far corner of the living room.

Beth smiled fondly at the girl. Beth turned around and found Daryl watching his daughter alongside her. "May I ask why you're here and why the Grimes' no longer needed me to watch Judith and Carl?" she asked. Beth's eyes traveled over Daryl's upper body for a moment, she admired that his shirt had two buttons undone.

Daryl glanced at her, "just stopped by, dropping off a part for Rick's car" Daryl said with a shrug, "Lori saw I had Ellie with me, insisted I stay for dinner" he added.

Beth kept looking at him intrigued by this man. "So you're a mechanic?" she asked. He only nodded in reply.

He went back to watching his little girl and Beth was trying to discreetly watch him, she noticed the gray hairs in his beard on his chin, and how he had a nice profile. She had to force herself to look away and although she would have loved to just stand next to him all night, Beth stepped away so she could see if Lori needed help.

She walked into the kitchen in time to see Rick giving Lori a quick kiss. She smiled at that.

"So I guess you're staying?" Rick asked as he dumped some potatoes into a bowl.

"You can blame your angry redneck friend out there" Lori said while shaking her head. "Making the girl think it isn't safe"

"It ain't safe" Daryl said as he walked into the kitchen, brushing past Beth.

She blushed when he did and she had to mentally kick herself for acting like this. It was clear he wasn't interested. Why would he be? And why was she even thinking these thoughts about this man, she didn't even know him.

"Tell 'em Rick" Daryl added before he grabbed a bowl of salad and the bottle of dressing.

Rick shook his head, "Daryl... Yeah it's not that safe but it's not like people are being attacked left and right for no reason." Rick said.

"Don't care... Gonna drive you home" Daryl said before he glanced at Beth.

Beth only smiled sweetly at him; she thought it was sweet that he was so concerned. Lori handed her the bowl of mashed potatoes and she followed Daryl out of the kitchen.

"Where'd your car break down anyway?" Daryl asked as he took the salad into the dining room.

"At my school" she cringed when she said that, had to keep reminding him and herself. She was still in high school.

Daryl nodded, "I'll stop by tomorrow and check on it" Daryl said as he set the bowl on the table.

Beth set the mashed potatoes down and she realized they were standing next to each other again. "You don't have to" Beth said quickly.

Daryl shook his head at her, he was about to reply.

"Daddy I'm hungry!" Ellie said as she walked into the dining room. She froze and her eyes went wide. "Beth!" Ellie darted around the table and ran into Beth's legs, hugging her.

"Hi sweetie" Beth said as she gently hugged the girl back.

"Best surprise Daddy" Ellie said as she turned to hug her dad's legs.

Daryl ruffled her hair, "this one's all on Beth, honey" Daryl said before he glanced up at her.

Ellie let go of her dad's legs and went back to hugging Beth. Beth looked at Daryl to see him watching her and Ellie. She dropped her gaze back to the girl when she tugged on her hand.

"Sit by daddy and me, please" the girl insisted as she started to pull a chair out.

"Hey now, let daddy do that, these chairs are too heavy" Daryl said as he pulled her chair out and picked the girl up, he set her in the chair and pushed it forward.

Beth laughed slightly at the sight of her peaking over the edge.

"Need a phone book under you" Daryl said before he walked away.

Beth watched him leave before she sat down herself.

"Daddy says he wishes you could cook for us every night" Ellie said suddenly.

Beth looked at the girl, "did he now?" Beth was intrigued by this info. Part of her wanted Ellie to keep talking, another part of her didn't want to know anymore.

"Mmhmm, he also said that you are pretty and that makes him stress out" Ellie said with a whisper.

Beth was honestly stunned. "I don't think your daddy wanted me to know that" Beth pointed out. She was suddenly nervous that he'd find out that she knew and he'd get weird and distant.

Ellie shrugged innocently. "it's okay, he won't mind" she said with a small grin.

Beth slowly shook her head although she was amused by all of this new information.

Daryl reentered the dining room and set a plate of rolls at the center of the table, he had what appeared to be the Yellow Pages in his other hand.

"Stand up baby girl" Daryl said gently. Ellie stood up on the chair and Daryl set the phonebook on the seat, she sat back down and she was at a good height so she could eat her dinner.

"Thanks Daddy" Ellie said, she made kissy lips and Daryl bent over to peck her lips before he sat down next to Ellie.

Beth gave him a slight smile and Daryl seemed to blush even more before he grabbed a cloth napkin off the table and shook it out before he carefully tucked it into Ellie's shirt collar.

Beth wasn't sure why but the whole thing just made her melt a little bit. She couldn't believe that this man, who looked so rough and hard, was so sweet and gentle with this girl and so caring.

Rick and Lori walked into the dining room with Judith and Carl trialing behind them. Everyone sat down with Rick at the head of the table, Lori at the other end and Carl and Judith (in her high hair) apposite Daryl, Beth and Ellie.

"Okay, let us say grace" Rick said as he reached and took Carl's hand and Beth's, everyone took a hand and bowed their heads.

Rick said a prayer and soon everyone started eating dinner. Everyone talked at once, sharing stories about their day and other things.

Beth mostly listened, often interjecting small comments as the family spoke. She noticed that Daryl mostly kept to himself, eating his dinner, and checking on his daughter. She watched him as casually as she could, using looking in Lori's direction as she spoke as an excuse to glance his way.

Everyone was laughing at a story that Rick had been telling, something about work and a drunken old woman.

"And anyway, moral of the story: make sure you have a spare pair of pants in the car" he finished as he laughed some more.

"That's an awful story" Lori said although she was laughing, "does anyone need any more sweet potatoes?" she asked. "There are more in the pot in the kitchen" she added.

"Me!" Ellie practically screamed. Daryl chuckled.

Daryl started to stand up, and reached for the empty bowl. Beth quickly stood up and walked over to him; she stopped him from walking and gently took the bowl from him. "I got it" she said. she watched as he seemed to debate fighting her on this, and then he simply nodded before sitting back down.

Beth went to the kitchen to get the sweet potatoes. She turned around with them in the bowl, yelped and dropped the bowl.

Fortunately Daryl was fast and his hand was under it and stopped it front crashing to the floor. Beth was still shocked, that he could sneak up on her and that he had followed.

"Damn, sorry" Daryl said awkwardly. He set the bowl on the counter.

Beth was trying to calm herself down, "didn't think I could get the potatoes by myself either?" she asked. It came out more snarky then she had wanted it to. She noticed the look of confusion cross his features.

"Uh, no… Ellie wanted some chocolate milk" Daryl said before he looked away from her and went o the fridge.

Beth realized she had snapped at him a little bit, she didn't want him thinking she was mad at him for wanting to drive her home. So she walked over to the fridge. "You're amazing with Ellie" she started to say, she noticed his muscles of his arm tense up as he held the fridge door open. But she continued. "It's quite a site" she added.

The fridge slammed shut and Daryl stood up to his full height, he was glaring at her slightly. "And what sight is that?" he asked, his tone was angry. His whole being was anger.

Beth realized she had stepped on a nerve, and quickly realized what it was. She looked back into his intense eyes, as if he was waiting for her to continue. Waiting to explode.

"You're this big rugged hard working man and she's this tiny little girl wearing pink… you're kind of every girls dream" she said. She watched as his ears turned red and how he suddenly looked really confused and then his gaze dropped from hers. She'd rather he be blushing than angry with her.

And so she kept going. "Also you're not that intimidating holding a carton of chocolate milk with a small stuffed animal sticking out of your pocket" Beth said before she reached and pulled the little stuffed dog front his shirt pocket. "You're actually kinda cute" she added the last part and blushed herself when he looked at her startled before he turned away from her.

He was quiet as he turned away and started looking through the cupboards for a small glass. Beth watched him, he was embarrassed now. She didn't want him to be embarrassed, or to ignore her. She went to pick up the bowl of sweet potatoes and leave.

"I'm not cute" Daryl's voice was a little small and mostly a grumble when he said it. She looked over at him confused when she saw that he was looking at her, he had a glass and the carton of chocolate milk in his hand. But he was also smirking slightly. Just a tiny one.

Beth smiled back at him.

A loud knock on the door interrupted their mini staring contest. They walked back into the dining room they saw that Rick had left for the door.

Daryl and Beth both sat back down and Daryl set the chocolate milk before Ellie who looked overjoyed by it.

They heard voices and Beth glanced over at Lori who suddenly looked slightly uncomfortable and she noticed Daryl tense up at the sound of the voice.

And then Beth realized who it was.

Rick walked in, he was rubbing his face with his hands as Shane Walsh entered the dining room behind him, still in his sheriff's deputy uniform, he looked around at the sight.

"Shane!" Carl said as he stood up from his seat to hug the man.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, need to talk shop with Rick here for a minute" Shane said before he sat down in the chair that Carl had vacated. Carl sat on the other side of Judith and Rick handed him his plate.

"We were about to have pie, do you want some pie, Shane?" Lori asked as she stood up.

Shane looked over at her, "why I would love a slice of your pie Mrs. Grimes" Shane said with a grin. Lori only nodded before disappearing from the table.

Beth watched the exchange confused and then she noticed how Daryl's muscles tensed up, he had his elbows on the table and his hands clasped rested against his chin.

"What's so urgent?" Rick asked trying to keep what he knew was about to come from happening.

Shane ignored Rick and looked across the table at Beth, Ellie and finally he looked at Daryl. "Staying outta trouble, Dixon?" Shane asked with a smirk.

Daryl was glaring at the man, he then looked away, grabbed his glass of water and took a sip.

"And Miss Beth Greene…" Shane tipped his sheriffs ball cap at her.

Beth gave a small smile, she didn't know what was wrong, but she realized that Daryl wasn't happy. She glanced at Ellie who was still eating her food, but her hand was resting on her dads arm.

"Shane, what's going on?" Rick asked again.

"It concerns a group of men… actually Daryl, you might know them" Shane turned his attention back to Daryl.

"M 'sure I don't" Daryl suddenly said, he was back to picking at his plate.

"They were guys yer asshole brother ran with back in the day" Shane said.

Daryl suddenly stood up, knocking the table as he did; everyone looked over at him startled, or on alert.

Daryl was glaring at Shane, hard, and then he looked down at his daughter. "C'mon Ellie, time to go home" Daryl reached and easily picked the girl up.

"But I'm still eating daddy" Ellie said. That broke Beth's heart.

"We'll take some to go baby" Daryl said as he held the girl close and walked back to the kitchen.

Beth watched them for a moment before she stood up to follow them.

"Leaving so soon?" Beth heard Lori. Beth was about to enter the kitchen.

Daryl only nodded, Lori gently touched Daryl's arm and then squeezed Ellie's before she walked past Beth and left the kitchen.

He had set Ellie down so he could dump her plate into some Tupperware. Beth realized that he didn't know she was standing there as he shut his eyes and shook his head. He breathed in a few times, trying to calm himself down.

"Are you still offering to drive me?" she asked. He didn't jump but opened his eyes slowly; Ellie had been watching him the whole time.

Daryl looked back her, "only if ya want me to" he said in a low voice.

Beth nodded, "I'll get my jacket and my bag" she said before she turned to leave. She realized that Ellie and Daryl were following her to the front door.

Daryl knelt down and helped Ellie into her boots, and then he helped her with her coat and zipped it up, before he put his own jacket and his own boots back on.

Beth went to grab her book bag, but Daryl had grabbed it, along with Ellie's backpack and had opened the front door for them both.

Beth glanced back into the house. "I hate to leave without saying thanks" she suddenly said.

But at that moment Lori was holding Judith as she walked from the dining room and into the living room, Carl close behind.

"Sorry, Daryl" Lori said.

Daryl only shrugged, "s'nothin… thanks for dinner" Daryl gave a little nod before making his way down the steps with Ellie in tow.

"Yeah thank you Lori, let me know if you need me to watch them again" Beth said before giving Judith's little cheeks a squeeze. She waved a final goodbye before walking to where Daryl had parked his truck.

He was putting Ellie in the narrow backseat, making here her safety seat was in place. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before he moved back and put the front passenger seat back in place. He stepped to the side and waited for Beth to climb in.

"Thanks" Beth said as she climbed up and got settled, Daryl shut the door and walked around the truck to get in himself.

He put on his seat belt and started up the truck.

Beth looked out the window as they drove to her farm. She realized that it was far out of his way, but he didn't seem to care, she didn't bring it up and no one talked as Ellie fell asleep. It was peaceful and Daryl seemed to relax. She wondered about Daryl now, his past, his present self. She hoped she could get a chance to find out.

**A/N: I don't know if people will like this chapter, it's kinda a filler chapter? Or maybe not… I just wanted to get some things out of the way before I start to get to the meat of the story. It's taking a lot for me to hold back and to not make them jump each other or speed it up so fast. Anyway, let me know what you think. I'll be trying to update the story more often, maybe every other day (but I shouldn't make promises) I have plans for this story…. Lots of plans…**

**Also I wanted to give a shout out to the folks who are reviewing this! Faving it and etc.! y'all are awesome, I do it for you, and it's what keeps me going.**

**And how about that Normily?! Just wow.**


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl's eyes slowly opened ah he blinked in the dark, he glanced over at the blue glow of his clock radio, he groaned deeply before he rolled from his side and onto his back. He looked back at the window in his bedroom and saw the dark sky. He sat up slowly and ran his hands over his face. It was Saturday, but he still got up early. He rarely slept in. He stood up and stretched, yawned before carefully walking through the dark bedroom and to the door.

He walked down the hall and peaked into another bedroom, Ellie was snuggled into her bed, covered in stuffed animals and blankets. He watched her sleeping for a moment, this overwhelming sense of pride, fear, and love filling him. He dropped his gaze and slowly pulled the door shut before he walked to the bathroom.

He threw water onto his face and looked into the mirror at his face. Some mornings were harder than others to get up to. But she kept him going.

He pulled on a pair of his jeans then a flannel shirt, he went to the kitchen and peaked into the fridge, he needed to make her breakfast. He heard her bedroom door open and her little feet walking across the wood floors and then the bathroom door open and close.

He grabbed a loaf of bread and some butter and jam; he'd make her toast. He started some coffee for himself and leaned against the counter thinking. Thinking about how much his ;life had changed, thinking about that little girl, only a few doors away, became his whole world over night.

It was 10 minutes later and he decided to put her toast into the toaster. "Daddy I need help with my hair!" Ellie called from down the hall. It was the same every morning, he'd let her pick out her outfit and wash up, and he'd help her with her hair and her shoes.

Daryl walked down that hall and leaned against the doorjamb. Ellie was trying to brush her curly hair herself. She looked over at him and reached the brush to him. He took it from her and stepped behind her as she stood up on the little step-stool and watched him fix her hair in the mirror.

"I want to wear a headband today" she said as she picked up her little stuffed dog off the counter and clutched it tight.

Daryl only nodded, making sure her light brown curly hair was brushed out and using a little hairspray to keep it from being a frizzy mess. He took her blue headband and put it in her hair, making sure it was on right.

Ellie giggled and shook her head as her hair moved around, "thank you" she said turning to wrap her little arms around Daryl.

He set the brush down and returned the hug; he kissed her forehead and squeezed her a little tighter.

"C'mon, we got toast to eat and cars to fix" Daryl stepped back and took her hand to help her hop off the step. She reached up on her tiptoes and turned off the light as they left the bathroom.

…

Daryl and Ellie stood side by side, surveying the old blue Jetta. Daryl had his hands in the pockets of his jeans as he looked the car over and Ellie had hers stuffed in the pockets of her jacket. She looked up at her dad after a minute.

"Are we going to fix it?" She asked.

"Yup" was all Daryl said before he turned and walked back to his truck. He reached into the bed and opened up the trucks toolbox. He pulled out a few tools and a long thin wire with a kink in the end, bent to look like a hook.

He set some tools on the ground by the car and handed Ellie a wrench before he walked over to the driver's side window and looked around the empty lot briefly. He slid the wire down the car door between the glass and moved it around a little bit. And then there was a click and Daryl smiled slightly. Success.

He opened the door and then got in the car, he felt around for the hood release and found it.

The hood popped up and Ellie cheered as she held wrench. "Yay daddy!" she said proud of her dad for getting the car unlocked.

Daryl gave her a little smirk as he climbed from the car and went around to the hood. He opened it up and leaned in to have a look.

Ellie moved closer and tried to see, but she was too small. Daryl reached down and picked her up and let her stand on the bumper as he went back to tinkering around.

Ellie placed her hand on Daryl's back as she peered over his shoulder to watch him work.

...

He didn't have many Saturday's off, in fact he worked almost seven days a week, hours varied each day but he worked hard, put in overtime and always made it in time to pick Ellie up from preschool.

But he didn't want this life, he wanted to have weekends off so he could take Ellie camping, take her to the movies so he wasn't falling asleep every time.

It's why every evening Daryl found himself with the day's paper and a red pen as he circled the want ads. Looking for anything that promised more money. maybe fewer hours.

So today he sat with the Sunday paper in the little coffee shop that was nearby their apartment. Ellie was busy sipping some cocoa and eating a cookie while she read through one of her books.

"I never see you in here anymore" a voice said.

Daryl looked up confused and then his eyes got a little wide. "Michonne... Hey" Daryl said, he gave her a little nod.

"Hey yourself, I just got back from the bank... I recognize that vest anywhere" the woman said before she lightly patted Daryl on his back. "What have you been up to?" she asked before glancing over at Ellie who waved at her in a sweet way.

"Been busy... Been a hard year" Daryl said honestly. He glanced down at the paper on the table. He couldn't have lied if he wanted to, with all the red circles on the page, anyone would know what he was doing.

He glanced back at Michonne and saw her looking at the paper herself. Her eyes met his again, "if you ever need anything, I know some people, I can put in a good word for you" Michonne said easily.

Daryl nodded slightly. He didn't know how to respond to that. He didn't want anyone's charity, but he knew that this wasn't that. so he just nodded and looked back at her.

Michonne gave a small smile before looking at Ellie and winking at her and leaving their table.

Daryl looked back at the little girl across from him and she gave him a toothy grin before she went back to eating her cookie and reading.

Daryl went back to the paper, he gritted his teeth when he had to pass over the jobs that he knew would have him and Ellie set for life. But he wasn't qualified for them, never had been.

But he had a couple of things going for him, he didn't have a record (despite public opinion) and he had gotten his GED last year. He was proud of that. Him and Ellie had dinner out that night, he'd never felt like a better man then. And recently, Ellie told him to frame it. So he did.

The bell chimed signaling another costumer either coming or leaving and he glanced up out of habit, always on alert, and his pen froze in its light tapping on the tabletop. He'd gone all day not thinking about her, it was hard but he was able to push her into a part of his brain reserved for anyone he deemed as too good for him, or out of the question. Not that he spent anytime pining after woman, in fact he never did. She was the first to ever raise an alert in his mind. Make him think twice about her and make him nervous.

She was pretty, far too pretty he thought, she had a sweet smile and a petite body, blonde hair and big blue eyes, she looked like a princess from one of those movies Ellie liked. She was almost other worldly and that bothered him. It bothered him that he couldn't simply forget about her and shrug her off like she wasn't anything of importance, but he couldn't.

She looked around the cafe and it's the first that Daryl realized that all of the tables were full. She had her book bag and an arm full of books.

"Hey daddy, it's Beth!" Ellie's voice wasn't loud but excited.

Daryl was alarmed, she'd let Beth know they were there and then Beth would probably come over. Then he'd have to talk to her, she'd be oddly nice toward him. He didn't know why she was, but she was. His eyes went back to Beth and then she started heading in their direction. Crap.

"Hey Beth!" A voice called over the dull noise of the cafe. He watched as she walked to another booth over.

He felt relief, but also kinda sad. But he'd dodged that bullet.

"She's with her friends we should leave her be" Daryl said to his little girl, hoping she'd be okay with that. He knew she liked Beth a lot, why wouldn't she?

Ellie nodded reluctantly and went back to her book. He sighed thankful she was okay with that.

He'd been trying not to think about her all day. Last night he drove her home, and while it was very much out of his way, he didn't mind it, that wasn't what bothered him. It was that her scent had filled his truck and it wouldn't get out. She smelled good, like something sweet and something fresh. He didn't know how to explain it.

Her presence around him was very bright and hopeful, reminded him of Ellie sometimes, he didn't know where these people got that outlook on life. While he spent everyday waiting for the other shoe to drop, every day waiting for a knock on the door, waiting for something god awful to happen. It never came and it would worry him worst.

What struck him about Beth was that she wasn't scared of him, she didn't judge him and she was simply kind to him. He could tell that that was simply who she was, but he couldn't get over how she was the first person who's first impression of him didn't leave him angry or bitter.

He thought about that more than he wanted to admit.

Even with Rick and Lori they had judged him at first, seeing a greasy, angry redneck holding a small two year old girl had to be a shock to the system. But once they got past that, they became good friends of his, same as Karen and Ty. He knew it was partially his fault, he walked around with a scowl on his face and more than once Ellie had either grabbed his face to force him to smile or had said 'daddy be happy' and it broke his heart and he tried to make an effort to be happy, or at least show it more.

Ellie made him happy, more than anyone knew, she was this little beacon of hope in his life and he cherished it. She'd give him this look like he was the sun and the moon and it would humble him beyond reason.

He sighed as he tried to get back to his paper, the background noise of music and people talking being drowned out by his own thoughts. He didn't want to think of her at all. ignoring it was better than anything.

"So, you going to that party tonight?" a young males voice asked suddenly from two booths away.

Daryl's ears perked up, it was the same guy who had called Beth over, he wanted to ignore it but he listened as he pretended to read the paper.

"I don't know... It seems kinda sketchy" Beth's voice floated through his ears and his heart fluttered.

"But you never hang out... You're like an old lady always reading, doing homework... Watching other people's kids" another young male voice said.

Daryl rolled his eyes at that, idiot.

"Hey! I'm trying to get into a good collage, I need to work hard, besides isn't this party at that guy Len's place?" She asked.

"No! That's just a terrible rumor to keep losers from showing up, no it's in another building, it happens every Saturday at a different location" the first male said.

"I don't know Noah, these kinds of parties are just not my thing" Beth said with a sigh.

"Yup! You're an old lady!" The second male said.

"Shut up Jimmy, I'm not old... I'm responsible!" Beth said, she was defending herself but there was humor lacing her voice.

"A responsible eighteen year old... That's a lot of fun" Jimmy grumbled.

"Fine! I'll go, but I'm not drinking anything" Beth said matter of fact. "I'll be everyone's designated driver" Beth added.

Both Noah and Jimmy made snoring noises and that was followed by what sounded like her hitting them and then reacting to that.

Daryl smirked slightly, but he felt a little sick, she was only eighteen... She was in high school.

"I'm going to say hi to Beth" Ellie said as she climbed from the booth.

Daryl looked up startled, "no Ellie!" Daryl was climbing from the booth to catch the girl but it was too late.

He watched her dart up to the booth, then he saw Beth's hair as she leaned over, he was freaking out too much to hear exactly what she was saying to Beth. And then beth looked back at him and waved. He waved back despite himself.

She stood up and started walking toward him, he stood up as well.

"I'm sorry Ellie did that" Daryl said, although he wasn't actually mad, he didn't even look at Ellie who had grabbed his hand and was leaning against Beth's leg.

"Oh my goodness it's okay!" Beth said, she was genuinely happy to see him and that freaked him out.

"Daddy fixed your car" Ellie said suddenly.

This time Daryl looked down at her, she smiled back at him.

Daryl's eyes went back to Beth and she looked stunned, also her eyes were really blue and Daryl had to drop his gaze.

"Oh my gosh, you didn't have to" Beth said sill stunned.

Daryl shrugged slightly, "was nothin" he mumbled, he refused to meet her eyes again.

"That isn't just nothing! I wasn't expecting you to do anything!" Beth's hand went up to touch his arm and this snapped his eyes to hers. "How much do I owe you?" Beth asked suddenly.

Daryl furrowed his brow, "you don't owe me nothin', think of it as a fair trade" Daryl said, finally finding his voice.

Beth looked a little stunned but then nodded her head. "Okay. Thank you. What was wrong with it?" Beth asked.

"Battery died" Daryl said with a shrug.

"Nuh uh" Ellie suddenly said, Beth looked at her, "daddy also gave you more oil and windshield stuff!" Ellie said with a grin.

"He did? Beth asked as she smiled herself. She looked back up at Daryl and his heart rate sped up, it was that look again. he hated that look. hated it because it made his knees a little weak.

The next few words that left Daryl's mouth were a puzzle to him, he rarely said things without think first. "Let me buy you some coffee?" he asked suddenly. He had produced his wallet when he said it. The look of surprise that graced her face made him regret it, he dropped his head and looked at his work boots, Ellie's shoes, Beth's cowgirl boots.

"Daryl it's okay, I'll get my own coffee" Beth said as she reached and placed her hand over his hand to stop him from pulling out money. Her thumb lightly brushed against his hand and so he dropped his hands and quickly stuffed his wallet back into his pocket, trying to break contact.

"Fine" he finally said, although annoyed, why was it so hard to do nice things for her? Why'd she have to be just as stubborn as he was? And why did he constantly want to do nice things for her.

Beth gave him this slightly confused yet sweet look, and his anger at her not letting him buy her coffee left him.

There was a moment of silence as they looked back at one another. And then idiot and the other idiot didn't care if they had names.

"Beth what's taking so long?" the one named Noah asked as he walked up to her. The other, Jimmy, eyed Daryl in a judgmental way.

"Just talking with some friends" Beth said easily.

Daryl was a little stunned, she considered him a friend? He felt something else as well, he liked it but tamped it down.

Jimmy was confused, "he's your friend?" he asked.

Beth sighed, "it was nice seeing you Daryl, Ellie" Beth looked down at the girl and smiled. "I should get back to studying" Beth added. she looked apologetic.

Daryl nodded, "course, have a good day" his vice was kinda rough and he ignored the idiot twins as they seemed to gently pull her away from him.

Daryl watched her until she was back in her booth, "c'mon Ellie, let's go and find dinner" Daryl said as he squeezed her arm lightly.

"Like eating out?!" she asked excited.

"yeah, like eating out" Daryl gave her a little grin as he started to gather their things from the table.

"Isn't that that Dixon guy?" Jimmy could be heard asking. "why are you even talking to him, i hear he sells meth out of his double-wide in the woods" he added.

"I heard that when people go to his property, they're ever seen again" Noah said.

"Wow guys, he's not an urban legend, he's in a freaking coffee shop with his doughtier" Beth said sounding a bit annoyed.

That seemed to shut them up and they started to talk about video games.

Daryl was holding Ellie's hand and holding her backpack in the other, he glanced back at Beth's booth as he started for the door, Beth was watching him and she gave him a little smile. Daryl couldn't help but grin back.

...

A/N: i had to split this into two chapters, next chapter will be this party and i know so many AU's have Beth at a party and Daryl comes and rescues her, well i have a little twist that i hope no one has ever seen before and so I hope you all will like it. starting to get into the meat of the story. but i'm also really trying not to rush it, but hopefully people haven't been bored with what i've done. next few chapters will kinda a wild ride. and i want to give a shout out to EVERYONE that's reviewed this, faved it, I'm honestly stunned! never expected it! so thank you! you all give me life!


	5. Chapter 5

Noah's old black '82 caddie pulled up to the curb and stopped, Beth rolled the front passenger window and stared at what he had parked in front of; a two story house, it looked normal enough, the neighborhood was a typical suburb, quit and dark. Only loud and low percussion could be heard coming from the house and the silhouettes of party goers could be seen from behind the drawn curtains over the windows.

Beth sighed, she looked back at Noah who was trying to check himself out in the mirror and then she glanced back at Jimmy who was doing the same. She debated about suggesting they not go into this place, maybe go to the movies, but they seemed so excited. She resigned to her fate as the boys started to exit the car; Noah first and then he pushed the back of his seat forward so Jimmy could climb from the backseat.

Beth got out after them, she looked over herself, she was suddenly worried about running into some of the girls from school, the ones who dressed better and weren't simple farmers daughters. This was why she hated these things. By the time she mustered up enough courage to enter the party, Jimmy and Noah had already made their way up the paved brick path and toward the house. Beth followed them trying to talk herself into it.

Noah nocked and the door opened almost right away, they were all cast in the glow of the lights come from inside the house, the loud music, the bodies of a lot of people movie around and talking, and they walked through. The door shut behind Beth and she was quickly overwhelmed, it smelled like booze, pot and other things, the music was louder than she had expected and there were more people than she had expected.

"This is fucking awesome!" Jimmy shouted over the loud noise.

Noah nodded, "yeah! Let's go and get some drinks and find some people to hang with!" Noah replied.

Beth realized after a moment that they were both looking at her, "yeah I'll follow you both wherever, I don't want to be left alone" Beth said firmly. They nodded and started making their way.

It was easier said than done and a few times Beth was either elbowed in the head or poked in the rib, some chick stepped on her foot and someone almost spilled their beer on her. By the time Beth made it through the mass of bodies, she looked around and realized that she had lost track of the boys.

"Damn it" she huffed annoyed, she shook her head and tried to get on her tiptoes to peer over everyone in the living room, no such luck, mad that everyone was pretty much wearing black, including Noah and Jimmy.

"Well looks like daddy let you out of the barn" a female voice said.

Beth stopped trying to peak over the crowd and her shoulders sagged, she knew that voice and she had been dreading this. She turned around slowly to face this girl. Beth sighed when she saw her, "hi Missy" Beth said in the most kind and calm way that she could.

Missy, a brunette girl with an attitude etched on her face and a red solo cup in her hand, gave Beth a once over and scoffed. "I'm always impressed that you can find old lady sweaters that match your bracelets" Missy said with a grin.

Beth pulled her sweater around herself more and she didn't even realize she did it as she crossed her arms over chest and tried to hide her bracelet covered wrist in the sleeve of the sweater. She dropped her gaze and suddenly she felt ten times worse than she had before, Missy's smile staying on her mind.

But when Beth looked back up, the girl was walking away, chatting with some other people from school. Beth shook her head and bit the inside of her cheek, willing herself not to cry. She felt like all Missy ever wanted to do was make a comment, one little comment that would make her hurt. It was always over the same thing, because Beth had made the mistake four years ago of trusting in this girl.

Beth turned and walked to the kitchen to try and find a spot where she could think. She entered the kitchen and was stunned to find no one in it, maybe because there was a door that could be closed and everyone seemed happy to stay in the living room and the foyer. She wasn't even sure whose house she was in, but she sat at the kitchen island and she ran her fingers through her hair.

She had been really trying, trying to not keep her nose buried in her books, trying to interact with others. It was hard though. The bracelets fell down her arm and she glanced at the line of raised skin on the inside of her wrist, a forever reminder of a stupid mistake. She shook her head bitterly at herself; it was her own damn fault.

She looked around the kitchen and what struck her were the drawings on the fridge. A little child had drawn them and their parents proudly put them on the fridge for everyone to see. And then she thought of Ellie, she recalled that the fridge was covered in her drawings, pre-school report cards, stickers and other achievements. Put on display by a very proud father. At the thought of him Beth got a warm feeling in her chest, the first time that night that she actually felt good. She knew it was simply a silly crush, a crush on a guy she didn't even know and only ran into a few times, but there was something about him. Something new and nice and shook her head at how truly nutty she was. Crushing after a dad…

But she couldn't shake the feeling she got when she heard Elli's voice and then saw her and looked back and saw him. Tall and very out of place in the café, he had looked almost frightened, very sweet and shy and that always struck her about Mr. Dixon, he was the shyest and most quiet person she had ever met. How he'd drop his head and give her a little nod, something about him made her feel warm inside.

"Stop it Beth you're acting crazy" Beth said to herself.

"I think talking to your self is a little crazier" a male's voice said.

Beth jumped and looked and a guy walked out from the shadows of the kitchen, he was holding two bottles of liquor and Beth noticed that what looked like a door that led to a cellar was open.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" he said as he set the bottles on the counter.

Beth gave a meek smile, "I'm fine, just trying to get away" Beth said with a small shrug. She looked him over; she didn't recognize him, although she didn't recognize most of the people at this party. He was tall and skinny with dark hair. She was trying to figure out where she knew him.

"I'm Randel by the way" he extended his hand to her.

It clicked with her, now she knew that name and face, he'd gone to school with her older sister, he was in college, or should be anyway, but that wasn't why she knew his name.

Beth gave a small wave and kept her hands by her own body, "OCD" Beth said with a shrug. She glanced around looking for a way out. He was making her feel uncomfortable and with what she knew about him, she wanted to leave.

Randel didn't seem to notice her apprehension, "this is my younger brothers party" he said suddenly.

"Oh so this is your house?" Beth asked her eyes glancing around the kitchen.

"Yup, came back from State for the weekend, parents are out of town so I'm helping him with this" he motioned toward the kitchen door. And then he looked back at her, "you're Maggie Greene's sister right?" he asked as a smile grew on his face.

Beth slowly nodded, she had hoped that bit of info would have gone unnoticed. "Yup… you go to school with her?" Beth asked, acting like she didn't know about his past.

"Yeah we had a few classes together, your sister sure was a bit of a legend" Randel said with a wink.

Beth was trying to figure out how this guy in his twenties could be giving her creepy old man vibes.

"Oh trust me, I lived it" Beth said as she slid from the stool at the island, "well better head back to the party" Beth had her purse by her and she reached and grabbed it off the counter.

Randel's hand was over hers, his hand gripping her wrist, Beth's eyes shot to him as her heart started to speed up, a worried feeling filling her gut.

"Why the rush, besides your just the right size" he said, looking her in the eyes.

Beth was debating on whether she should scream or try to run. She realized that no one would hear her and how stupid all these people were they probably wouldn't even care.

"The right size to reach into this narrow shelf and grab this old bottle of gin downstairs" he added and let go of her wrist, he turned and walked back to the seller door.

Beth felt relief and she was ready to bolt.

"I'm glad that our older brother isn't here" he said just loud enough, "he would be so pissed we were raiding the liquor cabinet" he was half way down the stairs.

Beth suddenly remembered, that was right, there were three Franklin boys, one who was around her age, and then another, Randel who was Maggie's age and the third, Reggie who was a year older and was held back so he went to the same classes as Maggie. Beth suddenly realized that he was the one she was thinking about. But she was trying to figure out if he was still in jail or not. She really needed to keep up with town gossip, but it had been over four years ago.

Although Randel gave her the creeps, she felt better knowing he wasn't the brother who she had been thinking off.

"Coming?" he called up the stairs. Beth sighed, she needed to relax, she started for the steps but kept her purse clutched to her chest. She took the steps down into the well-lit cellar and started to re-think it.

….

"But… I want you to do the thing" Ellie said, she was putting on her best puppy eyes and looking up at her dad.

Daryl sighed and ran his hand over his face, "fine" he finally relented and Ellie jumped and clapped.

She put her fist out and her face was suddenly serious.

Daryl was trying to fight laughing, he shook his head and made a fist and gave her a fist bump, it was light and when he pulled his hand back, Ellie made hers explode with a little "pow" noise that she made.

Daryl huffed and made what looked more like he was doing jazzy fingers as he pulled his hand back, "ba-la-la-la-la-la" Daryl said in a monotone voice.

Ellie burst out giggling, "You are Baymax" she said before she hugged his legs.

Daryl shook his head and hugged her back, "but I'm not fat" he grumbled. She giggled.

They had just come out from seeing Big Hero Six for the tenth time and she always made him do the little fist bump from the movie.

"Alright El, where to next?" he asked after he checked his flip phone for the time, it was just past ten o'clock, but it was a Saturday and she didn't have a bedtime on Saturdays.

"Ice cream!" Ellie shrieked as she jumped and grabbed her dad's hand for support as they walked away from the theater.

"Ice cream?" Daryl asked as if the idea was ridiculous, "I didn't know you liked ice cream" he said with a smirk, waiting for the next part.

"Daddy, yes you do" she said giggling and jumping.

"Hmmm I don't know" Daryl chuckled as their little game went on and she kept holding his hand and jumping as they walked down the busy street.

They entered a small convenient store that stayed open late; there were people going to the movies and old and young people simply buying little things. It was more of a classic drug store and where they sold ice cream.

Daryl did need a few things so he led them down and isle that random household items, "so what flavor will you get this time?" Daryl asked as he looked at some batteries, trying to compare two brands prices.

"Strawberry chocolate chip" Ellie said as she tried to pull him from the isle. He smirked; she always picked a new flavor. He always picked chocolate.

"This party is insane though!" a kid was saying loudly into his phone as he walked through the isle.

Daryl had a weird feeling hit his gut and he wasn't sure why, but he kept his ears perked and was listening to this guy's conversation.

"I know and I gotta get there because this dudes coming and he's got the best shit you know, yeah he charges a fucking fortune but it's the best, can't get it on the streets" the kid said, he was a white boy wannabe hip-hop star and looked the part as he turned down the aisle that Daryl and Ellie were in.

"Oh yeah I heard this other guy also brought some X and he'll be handing it out!" he was really talking loud and others in the store looked his way.

Daryl was watching him now, that gut feeling never leaving him. He handed the batteries to Ellie and started walking towards K-Fed.

The kid seemed to noticed that this guy was coming at him and stopped talking on the phone, "what's your deal man-" he didn't get to finish because Daryl grabbed him by his shirt and shoved him hard into a shelf.

"The next words out of your mouth had better be where that party is" Daryl's voice had dropped low and he was glaring at the kid, he meant business.

"Yo jeeze calm down dude, I don't know what-" he stopped short when Daryl stomped on his Nike covered foot. "Shit dog don't scuff the leather!" the young man called out, but he looked in pain.

"Where is it?" Daryl asked again, his grip tightening.

"It's the Franklin's house, over on East Weller" the kid said genuinely scared now.

Daryl let him go and shoved him away, the kid stumbling as he went. "next time I see you I'm calling the cops" Daryl called after the guy as he stumbled from the store.

The old man behind the counter smiled slightly at Daryl.

But Daryl was already picking Ellie up and darting from the store. He felt panicked, he was probably wrong and maybe Beth wasn't at a party where a date rape drug was being disturbed and a dealer was going to visit, maybe he was wrong, but at least he'd stop a lot of bad crap from going on.

"Where are we going daddy?" Ellie asked as he ran back toward the truck.

"We gotta make a pit stop El" Daryl said as he got the truck unlocked. "We'll get ice cream after that" he added and she clapped.

Daryl had tossed the idea of leaving Ellie with someone around, but he realized that it would take too long, so after he stopped by their house and he got what he needed, the duo drove as fast as he could toward that party.

He glanced in the rearview mirror and saw Ellie waiting eagerly, she knew something exciting was about to happen, he glanced over at his crossbow in the front seat next to him, and he felt for the knife that he had attached to his belt, he was ready for anything. He knew it was a house filled with high school, students, so he made sure to pack extra bolts.

"Where are we going daddy?" Ellie asked in an excited tone.

Daryl was focused on the road, "we're gonna go save Beth" he said with a firm nod of his head.

Ellie cheered from the backseat, although she had no idea why they were going to save her. "Super Daddy!" Ellie suddenly said.

Daryl couldn't help but smirk at that.

….

Beth really wished that Randel would stop talking, he kept going on and on about this and that and she kinda just wanted him to shut up. It was weird and he was weird and she wanted to leave, but he made her hold a flashlight back behind this built in shelf. Turned out her arm was small enough but far too short to reach. So he was trying to get it another way. Beth could just leave, but so far he was harmless, but he still creeped her out, maybe it was a family trait.

"You know I'm sure there is enough gin upstairs" Beth said finally, this was stupid, why did they need gin? Who was making cocktails?

Randel sat up from reaching under the shelf, he looked over at her, "when I set my mind to something, I don't stop until I get it" he said with a smirk.

Beth shuddered, "well you'll have to keeping going at it yourself, I need to head back upstairs, I'm sure my friends are looking for me" Beth said, she really wished they were, she knew they probably didn't even notice she had disappeared.

Randel stood up and nodded, "fair enough, thanks for the help" he said as he reached for the flashlight.

Beth thought about it, she'd kept a good amount of distance between them, but handing him this would be okay. She reached and handed him the flashlight and his hand wrapped around it, she started to pull her hand away and that's when everything went bad really fast.

He dropped the flashlight and in that second as Beth jumped from the sudden realization that it was falling, he had grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward him, and then just as fast he slammed her back against the wall. The wind was knocked out of her heart was exploding in her chest, she was confused for a split second before she caught up to what was going on.

"Like I said, I always get what I want" Randel said with a grin, Beth's eyes went wide and she realized she had to think and act fast.

….

Daryl's truck ran over the mailbox and came to a skidding stop on the grass, he reached back and undid Ellie before she climbed up front and he grabbed his crossbow and jumped out, Ellie jumped into his waiting arms and slid to the ground.

"Now it's gonna be crazy and in hindsight I should not have brought you" Daryl said as he knelt before her. She pouted. "But yer my little sidekick and so yer gonna help me out okay?" he asked, Ellie nodded fast.

"Good, let's go" Daryl said as he shouldered his crossbow and Ellie followed him, her hand grabbing the fabric on his shirt.

He made it to the front door and tried the handle, it opened and they were met with loud music and flashing lights, Daryl shook his head at the sight, way too many people in this place, it smelled like a bad memory for Daryl and he had to hold in the sickening feeling it brought on. Daryl scanned the crowd and the best he could see she wasn't in this part of the house.

He started to make his way through; Ellie was in front, close to his legs as he unapologetically pushed people out of the way. And then he spotted Idiot #1. He narrowed his eyes and forced his way toward the kid, Ellie sticking close by and his crossbow nearly taking people out.

The last thing Jimmy saw was Daryl coming at him. He was shoved against the wall hard, "where's Beth?" Daryl asked.

Jimmy looked around panicked, "I don't know, she was here a minute ago!" Jimmy replied.

Daryl was pissed, he kept a hold of Jimmy and looked around for the other idiot, he spotted him talking with some chick. Daryl pushed his way through the crowd, holding onto Jimmy's shirt and with Ellie trialing behind, she was more polite and avoided running into anyone.

Noah looked over and was confused and then scared when he saw Daryl coming, jimmy was shoved into Noah and Daryl shoved them both back.

"Hey man we don't know where Beth is!" jimmy said freaked out.

"Are you high?!" Daryl shouted over the music, he was looking Noah right in the eye.

"No man, I've just had a beer" he said with his hands up.

Daryl glared at him some more before he nodded slowly; he grabbed both of the boys by their shirt collars and dragged them with him.

"Dude we don't know where Beth is!" Jimmy said again, but he had given up trying to get away.

Daryl shoved them both through the door of the kitchen and they both hit the floor in a heap.

"Where was the last place you saw her?" Daryl asked as he grabbed them both again and forced them to their feet.

"Hey man chill out!" Noah said freeing himself and fixing his shirt, "I don't know, she was with us when we got here" Noah said.

Daryl opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he heard a scream. Everyone in the kitchen looked around panicked and then Daryl noticed the cellar door. "Watch them!" Daryl said suddenly as he picked Ellie up and set her on the counter, she nodded and he ran off.

Noah started to walk away and Ellie shook her head and glared at the both of them. They froze in place.

….

Daryl crashed down the steps, he didn't know what he was going to find, but he had unsnapped his knife and was ready to use it, but what he found was startling to him.

Some dude was on the ground cradling his head, there was blood and some clear liquid around his head and soaking his shirt, and Beth was standing over him the neck of a broken bottle of some strong smelling booze in her hand. "Stupid jerk, I told you not to touch me!" Beth said before getting a kick in.

Daryl was stunned but also relieved. "Damn, yer okay" he said while letting out a puff of air.

Beth looked up startled to see him, she dropped the broken glass, "Daryl… what are you doing here?" she asked confused. "Is that a crossbow?" Beth asked eying the weapon his back.

Daryl nodded and walked around the guy who was laying there in pain. Whatever had happened, he was sure he deserved it. He reached his hand out and gently grasped her elbow, leading her over the man writhing in pain and back toward the steps.

"Getting you outta here" Daryl said, Beth looked back at Randel and glared before she let Daryl lead her up the steps.

Beth was a little startled to see Jimmy and Noah in the kitchen, and more stunned to see Ellie on the counter, her little arms crossed over her chest and glaring at the two boys; good.

"Beth!" Ellie shouted excited, Daryl grabbed her off the counter and then started for the back door, "c'mon Beth, Dumb and Dumber" Daryl said as he opened up the backdoor.

Jimmy and Noah looked a little shamed that they had abandoned Beth but followed the trio out.

Beth felt relieved to be breathing fresh air and that Daryl was walking in front of him, and Ellie was waving and smiling back at her.

Suddenly Daryl's steps quickened and Beth rushed after him as he darted around the house to his truck and opened the door, "get in!" Daryl said as Ellie climbed in back, Beth got in the cab after her. "Get in you two!" Daryl ordered Noah and Jimmy.

Noah looked at Daryl like he was crazy, until they could all hear the distant sound of sirens getting closer. Noah's eyes grew wide as he climbed into the truck, followed by Jimmy.

Beth felt panic as she realized the cops were coming, although she hadn't done anything, but she could still get in trouble. And then Daryl was climbing in and gently pushed her over with his hip, Beth realized real quick that four fully grown people wouldn't fit up here.

She looked over at Daryl who seemed to be assessing the seating situation as well.

Daryl pulled out from in front of the house just as several police cars pulled around the corner and sped toward the house. Beth turned around and watched the scene behind them; she felt relief and settled into the seat, she glanced over at Daryl who was driving with this serious look on his face, his crossbow between them on the seat. She glanced back at Ellie who was in her booster seat in the center of the narrow seat in back, and then she looked at Noah and Jimmy who were being forced to sit on either side of Ellie, uncomfortably.

She tried to hold in her smirk.

….

Noah and Jimmy were dropped off at Noah's house and he got out of the truck mumbling about his car being left behind. Daryl pulled away as soon as they were walking up the steps and into his house.

There was silence as Ellie had fallen asleep in the back. Beth was thinking of something to say to him, she kept looking over at him. She wondered if he was mad at her. But why would he be? She didn't do anything wrong, she also hadn't asked him to come and get her. now she wondered how he knew where to go.

"Farm?" Daryl suddenly asked as they drove along.

Beth looked over at him startled, "oh… um actually no… my dad thinks I'm at a friend's house, sleeping over" Beth admitted.

She glanced over at Daryl and saw the smirk on his face.

"Lying to yer parents, sneaking off to parties… risky behavior" Daryl said, there was humor lacing his voice.

Beth looked over insulted, "I'll have you know that this is how I spend all of my Saturdays" Beth said, well she was lying, but he didn't have to know that.

"You're also a damn bad liar" Daryl said as he suddenly pulled the truck into a parking spot and shut off the engine.

Beth was ready to reply when she realized he'd stopped the truck. She looked around and realized it was his apartment. She had to calm her silly nerves.

"I didn't have anything to drink if you're wondering" Beth felt like she had to tell him that as she climbed from the cab of the truck.

She looked back when she didn't hear Daryl reply. He was putting his crossbow across his back before unfastening Ellie and carefully pulling her sleeping body from the truck.

He locked the truck up while holding Ellie against his chest and shoulder with one hand, he started for the stairs and Beth followed him.

The walk up the stairs was a quiet one; she was thinking and wondering what he was thinking.

"Don't care if ya did have a drink, don't care if ya smoked anything either, your choice" Daryl said as he unlocked his apartment and walked in. Beth followed.

He shut the door and quickly walked Ellie back to her room.

Beth realized what he had said and smelled her sweater, she rolled her eyes, and she smelled like pot, "great" she said, she wondered if her hair smelled like it as well. She wondered what she was going to do. She could call her friend, she could come and get her and she wouldn't be lying anymore.

Daryl walked back into the living room, "I know ya didn't smoke or drink anything, I can tell" Daryl said to her. Beth looked back at him; he was giving her this look before he dropped his gaze. "Ya can take my bed and I'll sleep out here" Daryl said as he walked over and sat on the sofa. He proceeded to remove his boots.

"Oh my gosh! No, I can't displace you" Beth said snapping out of openly watching him.

"Nah, already decided, you can take a shower if ya want as well" Daryl said as he shrugged his jacket off before he stretched out on the sofa.

Beth wanted to fight him on this, but she saw how his eyes drifted shut and that he was clearly exhausted, she dropped her shoulders before walking down the hall.

….

Beth had felt weird being in his shower, even though it was really nothing. she noticed how he had his grownup and "man" grooming products on one shelf in the shower and Ellie had hers, very obviously hers, set on another shelf. She had used his shampoo though; she didn't actually want to smell like fake strawberries.

And she found one of his t-shirts folded on his bed, she blushed, and yeah this was weird. But she kinda liked it. Okay that was a lie, she really liked it, but she knew she shouldn't, he was simply being nice. He had saved her ass really. Of course she had fought off Randel on her own, but she would have gotten caught up in that party and the police.

Beth left Daryl's room and walked down the hall as quiet as she could, his t-shirt was massive on her but she still pulled down at the hem to make sure she was covered. She peeked into the living room and spied Daryl still asleep.

She grabbed the throw that was across the back a well-worn leather chair and she shook it out before carefully making her way over and draping the blanket over him. She thought about how cute he looked when he slept.

She leaned over and decided why the hell not, she pressed a kiss to his cheek. She felt warm and like maybe she shouldn't have done that, but she stood up and smiled at him. "Thank you" she whispered before she turned and left him.

….

He woke up to giggling, lots of giggling and people trying to shush the giggling. He breathed out and his eyes opened, he noticed light coming through the front window, he was disoriented and not in his bed. He sat up quickly and looked around, why was he in the living room? And then the giggling halted and he looked to the kitchen; that was why.

It all rushed back to him at once, last night, he also realized that he was staring at the girls and they were staring back at him, Ellie was standing on the stool that was at the bar and in her pajamas. Beth was in the kitchen with a pan in her hand.

"Did we wake you?" Beth asked worried.

Daryl stood up, achy and regretting the choice to sleep on the sofa, he shook his head and waved his hand at them. "Nah" he said. He walked over to Ellie and gave her a quick peck on the lips before he started for the hall so he could make himself look less like a homeless person in the presence of Beth.

But she stopped him as he passed the kitchen, he was startled again, she was standing in front of him in his old Zeppelin t-shirt and what he realized were her black tight things chicks wore all the time.

"Is it okay that I'm making breakfast?" she asked almost hopefully.

Daryl's eyes tried to not stare at her for that long. "Of course, yer a better cook than me anyway" he said, she smiled at that and he had to fight smiling back. And then another event from last night came back o him, "are you okay?" he asked. He realized he hadn't checked on that, he felt like a dick for not making sure.

Beth seemed to understand what he was referring to, she nodded quickly, "yeah, stopped him before he could take another step toward me" she replied in a serious tone, but her smile came back after he gave her a little nod.

And then she leaned up and pecked him on the cheek. Daryl froze and she was gone before he could even process anything. He quickly moved down the hall and away from Beth. He really wasn't sure what he was feeling. But he liked having Beth here. And that was a problem.

…

**A/N: here we go! I hope everyone liked this?! I never know… I'm also bad at writing parties… I'm better at one on one stuff. Let me know what you think! And if anyone has any ideas for parts or things they look forward to let me know! They're going to start interacting more. And I'm also sorry this takes so long to update! Also I do enjoy writing this fic, hopefully I can get through it and post the chapter and parts that I'm really excited about! In later chapters… yay! And thanks so much for all of the reviews. They bring me joy! And I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday! Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

Daryl stood in the doorway watching as Beth moved around the bedroom. She had already changed into the giant t-shirt and nothing else. She looked back at him, his eyes were on her, he had this look on his face, it was calm and his eyes were relaxed his whole demeanor was relaxed which excited her in a way. He was casually leaning against the door frame. A hand stuffed into his jeans pocket, he had on one of his cutoff work shirts that she realized he wore at the mechanics shop.

"Hey" she whispered shyly.

"Hi" was Daryl's reply. He kept watching her as she busied herself with getting ready for bed.

"Is Ellie asleep?" Beth asked as she pulled the covers back on the bed and fluffed a pillow.

"Yeah... She's worn out... Wanna thank ya again for watching her, picking her up from school, I didn't expect work to run this late" Daryl's voice was low and gruff and Beth felt a chill run up her spine when he spoke.

"It was no problem at all, and thanks for letting me stay. The storm outside would have been a nightmare to try and drive back to the farm in" Beth replied finally meeting his gaze.

He only gave her a little shrug, "was nothin' don't want anything happenin' to ya" he said as his eyes went up and down her body he seemed to be devouring her with his eyes.

He pushed off the frame and slowly strode into the room; she felt her breath catch in her throat and her heart stop.

"Turn around" he nearly growled but it was gentle. She was frozen, a little stunned and then he motioned with his finger for her to do it. She turned around, her knees nearly touching the bed. She could feel him come up behind her, he wasn't touching her, but if she stepped back she'd be pressed to his chest. She did feel his heat radiating off his body, she thought about how warm he was and how he could keep her warm if he was wrapped around her. Another shiver and then she felt him grab at the hem of the shirt she was wearing.

She froze, anticipating his next move.

"There's a stain on this shirt... Looks like paint" he grumbled, he seemed upset that he had given her a shirt with stain on it.

"Its fine-" she stopped talking when she felt his finger lightly tracing the top edge of her panties, along the skin of her lower back.

"What kind of panties are these?" His voice was low and gruff and he was still gripping her shirt, holding it up in one hand and touching her skin with the other.

Beth could barely speak, "booty cut" she blushed after saying it, but his grunting response of approval egged her on. She felt a little bold and stuck her ass out toward him a little, she ground against his front and he grunted.

His hand moved and now he was tracing the exposed skin that was her ass cheek peeking out. She shivered when his thumb joined the single digit and he was giving her cheek litter squeezes and caresses.

"I like 'em" he murmured into her ear.

Beth wiggled her ass a little and suddenly Daryl's hand was slipping into her panties and cupping her ass cheek in a firm grip.

She gasped and he let go of her shirt so his other hand could slide along under against her flat tummy. His hands were huge and hot and Beth fell back against his chest and suddenly his lips were on her neck.

Beth let out a gasp at all of his ministrations. Her hand went up to grab at his hair and hold his lips to her neck as he suckled, kissed and licked the skin there.

His hand on her ass moved around to her front and slipped down the front of her panties.

She arched her back with his rough fingers making their way down south….

Beth's eyes opened in shock as a buzzing sound kept going off. She looked around and realized she was in her own bedroom, not Daryl's and that her alarm was sounding. She groaned when she realized it was only a dream. And amazing dream, but only a dream. And then she felt embarrassed, why on earth had she dreamed of that? She shut her eyes for another moment, trying to recover from her dream and realize that she had to get up today.

Beth opened her eyes again, the dream still lingering, but now she was trying to think of what happened the day before, looked up at her ceiling and smiled slightly, thinking about it. She hadn't stopped thinking about it. Nothing monumental had happened, no it was a simple day but a couple of things had happened that put a little skip in her step.

She smiled thinking about Daryl, about how awkward he had acted after she had kissed his cheek that morning, how thankful he was for her cooking breakfast for them. How shy he had acted when he asked if she wanted to join Ellie and him on their quest for ice cream. (which Ellie kept reminding him that she owed her.)

They didn't do a lot, everyone had school or work the next day, but they had found ice cream in the neighborhood and Ellie spent most of the time regaling Beth with stories about her adventures at school, Daryl had remained quiet for the rest of the day, mostly listening and nodding along as either her or Ellie spoke.

He had promised to get her home by three o'clock. He kept that promise and his truck pulled up to her farmhouse. She had given Ellie's hand a quick squeeze and then leaned over to kiss Daryl's cheek. He had gone still, but she pressed a kiss to his cheek and smiled at him, whispering a thank you. Daryl had responded by offering to pick her up on Monday morning and taking her to school. Beth had only said okay after a moment of telling him that he didn't have to.

No yesterday had been simple and nothing monumental had happened, but a lot _had_ happened. She wasn't sure what was going on, she considered Daryl a friend and someone she trusted. And it was clear that he didn't mind her company, he kept popping up at random places. Beth also knew this would never go past a crush, he let her kiss his cheek but what did that mean? She was affectionate and he let her be that way toward him.

She finally removed her self completely from her bed when she remembered that Daryl would be stopping by to pick her up, she smiled slightly at that. but then she felt a little sad, she'd have her car back and maybe he wouldn't offer to drive her, he clearly didn't need her babysitting services, she suddenly felt worried that she wouldn't see him again after today.

It was thirty minutes later that Beth encountered her family in the kitchen eating breakfast. Her dad was reading his paper; Maggie was pouring coffee from the pot and into her mug.

"Morning family" she said gleefully before practically skipping toward her dad and kissing his cheek.

"Morning Button" Hershel said with a smile, although he looked slightly puzzled at his youngest behavior.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Maggie asked while narrowing her eyes at her younger sister.

Beth looked at them both confused, "what do you mean? I'm just happy" she said with a shrug. She hoped they'd drop it. It wasn't that crazy for her to be this happy.

"I want to meet him" Hershel said suddenly, he sat his paper down and took a sip of his coffee while eying his youngest.

Beth nearly choked on the piece of bacon she was munching on. "Meet who?" she asked, she felt this panic in her chest.

"The boy who has you this happy, and who I am assuming has dropped you off twice in the last week" Hershel said as if this shouldn't be news to her.

Maggie nodded as she joined their dad at the table, "I agree, I'm hurt that you haven't shared… who is he?" Maggie asked with a mischievous smile.

Beth wanted to run and hide, they had no idea. "oh darn look at the time, I need to get to school" Beth said as she grabbed her book bag and another piece of bacon. She darted from the kitchen, "love you both!"

Beth made it outside and quickly walked down the gravel driveway, she hoped she could make it in time. Maybe she could be by the road when he pulled up with his truck, avoid her dad and sister seeing him. She wasn't ashamed, and they hadn't done anything, but she knew her sister would flip if she knew that her baby sister was spending all of her free time with a dad and his kid.

And then she saw the red pickup truck turn onto her road, she felt panic again and looked back at the house, sure enough; there was Maggie standing in the doorway, watching the scene.

Beth sighed, she would look kind of silly if she tried to run up to the truck and stop him from pulling up to the house, so she waited.

The truck pulled up and stopped; Daryl shut off the engine and climbed from the cab of the truck. Beth sighed, she wished he had just stayed in the truck, but now he was out and she looked back and Saw Maggie walking towards them.

"Morning Beth" Daryl said with a little smile on his face and a little wave, he looked happy, his eyes bright. He was making his way toward her to take her book bag from her. he walked to the passenger door and opened it up for her.

"Morning Daryl" Beth said with a smile, she was trying to tamp down any panicked feelings. But she looked back and her fears were met when she saw the look on Maggie's face as she made her way toward them. Beth knew that look. Beth cursed under her breath and she caught Daryl looking at her confused.

"So this is how you're getting to and from home?" Maggie asked as she approached the two of them by the truck. Maggie gave Daryl a once over.

Beth nodded, "yup, Maggie this is-" Beth got cut off.

"I know who this is" Maggie said quickly, still eying him.

Beth sighed, she looked from her sister and noticed that Daryl got this look on his face, it was similar to the one that he had when Deputy Walsh had been speaking to him.

"Daryl fixed my car and he's picking me up to take me to school" Beth said hoping to cut the tension, but Maggie was still nearly glaring at Daryl.

"Yeah um… Beth if you don't want to ride with me that's fine" Daryl said suddenly, he had dropped his gaze and was talking to her boots as he shut the passenger door and reached to hand Beth's book bag back to her.

Beth felt horrible, "no, I want to ride with you" Beth said she gave him a reassuring smile. She saw the look in his eyes, he wasn't happy anymore, but he also didn't look like he wanted to flee.

"Daddy we're going to be late" Ellie suddenly said from inside the truck. "Hi Beth!" she added and waved when the three sets of eyes were on her.

"You're right, here I come" Daryl said before nodding at his little girl. He was still holding Beth's book bag as he walked around the truck and to his door.

Beth looked over at Maggie who looked a little stunned, "that's his daughter Ellie" Beth said as she pulled on the handle of the passenger door and opened it. She climbed into the cab.

Maggie only nodded before casting another glare at Daryl and turning and walking back toward the house.

Beth sighed with relief; she pulled the door shut and started to put on her seatbelt.

Daryl climbed in and fastened his own belt before starting the truck. She looked at him and he glanced over at her "You um… you don't have to accept rides from me if you don't want to…. I don't want to anger your family" Daryl said in a low voice. He almost looked ashamed.

Beth furrowed her brow, "I don't really care what my sister says, or didn't say, I'm glad you're driving me" she said sincerely. She had reached over and touched his arm.

Daryl nodded and started to back the truck up.

The ride was mostly silent, with Ellie occasionally singing little songs or reacting when she saw some sort of animal.

Beth kept looking at Daryl, he didn't look as tense as he had been, but she could tell this was still bothering him.

As they got into town and he headed toward her high school, Beth realized she had better say something.

"I like spending time with you" Beth just let it out; she looked over after a couple of seconds to gauge his reaction. He had stopped at a four way and was looking ahead, but she saw his eyes drop and look at the steering wheel. So she continued. "I enjoy your company and I hope I'm not inconveniencing you with all of this-"

"You've never done that Beth… I offer remember?" his tone was low but had lightness to it.

Beth waited for him to keep talking, she knew he was a man of few words and she could tell he was trying to find the right things to say.

"I enjoy yer company too, Beth" Daryl said. He looked over at her. "Ellie really likes you" he added that on quickly.

"I do!" Ellie said from the back seat, causing Beth to giggle and for Daryl to smirk.

Daryl and Beth were looking at each other now, a silence falling between them as they tried to figure out what was going on.

A car honked behind them causing everyone to jump and for Daryl to pull through the stop sign.

Daryl's truck pulled into a parking spot next to where Beth's car was parked; he shut off the engine and looked at the school, watching as all of the students milled around in droves.

Beth leaned over and quickly pressed a kiss to his cheek, he jumped slightly because he hadn't expected it. "I'll see you around I guess" Beth said.

Daryl looked her over for a second, he nodded his head. "Yeah" he kept his hands on the steering wheel as she slid back over and to her door.

Beth looked into the backseat and smiled at the little girl, "and I'll see you again too!" Beth said before poking Ellie in the tummy and tickling her.

"Bye Beth!" Ellie called as Beth exited the truck.

Beth waved before she turned and walked toward the school, she breathed in and out, trying to get ready. Soon she wouldn't have to go here anymore; she couldn't wait for that day.

…..

Daryl wasn't sure how long he had been just staring at the engine block under the hood of the Chevy, he had a wrench gripped tight in his hand his other was gripping a rag. It wasn't until he was slapped on the back that he jumped and almost hit his head.

"Daryl, it's just a spark plug, shouldn't take that long to figure out how to remove it" Tyreese said with a chuckle.

Daryl looked over at him confused and then he realized what he was doing, "right… just a lot on my mind" Daryl said with a shrug, hoping Ty would drop it.

Daryl went back to poking around the engine but he realized that Ty hadn't left, he looked over, "something else?" he asked.

Ty sighed, "Okay so you know how Dale put me in charge while he's at that antique RV show in Texas?" he asked.

Daryl stood up fully and nodded, he knew this wasn't going to be a quick conversation.

"So I was going over the books and I noticed something, you've been working here for what three years now?" Ty asked.

Daryl felt sick suddenly, was he about to get fired? Did he do something wrong?

"Well I noticed that you had over eighty hours of vacation hours stacked up" Ty pointed out. "And sixty for sick" he added.

Daryl felt a little bit of relief, he wasn't being fired, "yeah, so?" he asked confused as to why Ty was bringing this up.

"Take a vacation Daryl, summer break is coming up and I think you should spend some time with Ellie" Ty said, "maybe go on a vacation, use up those hours… get some rest" Ty said with a smile.

Daryl started to shake his head, "nah I can't do that, I don't take vacations" Daryl said annoyed at being told to not work.

"Well if you won't do it for yourself, do it for Ellie" Ty knew this was a low blow; he knew that Daryl would either cave or beat the crap out of you if you brought up his girl.

Daryl nearly rolled his eyes, "fine… I'll… I'll take some time when she's out of preschool… she starts kindergarten in September so maybe we can do something" he gave a shrug.

"Good! And take her some place, she's what almost five? Take her on a real vacation" Ty said.

Daryl nodded, he thought a moment, "I have been trying to save up to go to Disney World, she's been wanting to go for a while now" Daryl said it mostly to himself.

"There you go! Let me know what days" Ty gave Daryl another light hit at his shoulder before he turned and walked away.

Daryl huffed, he'd been saving up for about a year now, he wanted to take her, he nodded slightly at himself, and this would be a good.

He smiled slightly at the thought of Ellie at Disney World, running around and having the best time. And then Beth entered his mind and he felt nervous. He shouldn't be thinking about Beth and Ellie. He shook his head trying to not think about her. Maybe he'd get lucky and he'd never see her again. That thought made him sad.

….

It had been payday and Daryl was happy to see extra in his check, he'd been putting in more hours and Dale didn't mind because he worked harder and faster than anyone else in the garage, Daryl knew he had to save the extra, but he wanted to use some of it to go shopping, he was going to make Ellie dinner, and not his usual fair of hot dogs, mac n' cheese and a canned veggie of some sort, it was quick and fast and Ellie loved it. But tonight he'd surprise Ellie with the news of them going to Disney World.

He'd spent the afternoon in the office using the computer as he looked up ticket prices and hotels, he knew they wouldn't be staying the resort, but he'd find a place nearby. It was the park passes that were mind blowing to him, but he'd been saving for this. This was for Ellie.

And so Daryl found himself in the grocery store, pushing a cart around as Ellie held onto the cart along the side and walked with him. They weren't in a huge rush.

"Alright Ellie, you can pick out a soda you want to have with dinner tonight" Daryl said as they turned down that aisle.

"Thank you!" Ellie shouted before she darted down the aisle and stopped to gaze up at the selection.

Daryl smirked as he watched her. He stayed back and let her do her little thing; she'd come and get him when she found what she wanted.

"Well you're a sight for sore eyes" a voice said.

Daryl looked over and was surprised at who he saw standing there. "Carol?" Daryl asked confused, and then he gave a small smile. "Damn it's been a while" Daryl said as realization hit him.

Carol walked up to him and gave him a hug; he hugged her back lightly, stiffening up at the contact.

"how are you! You look great!" Carol said with a smile, she still had her hand on his arm.

Daryl blushed slightly, "I'm good… we're good" Daryl corrected himself with a nod and looked over at Ellie who was still searching the soda.

Carol glanced down and saw the girl, she looked stunned, "oh my gosh, she's yours?" she asked.

Daryl nodded, "yup, that's Ellie" Daryl said proudly. He looked at Carol but also kept an eye and ear on Ellie.

"Oh! Who's the lucky lady?" Carol prodded as she looked around trying to seek her out.

Daryl shook his head, "only me and her, has been for the last five years" Daryl said. his tone shifted a little, he never liked to talk about any of that, not that he didn't want to, it was just touchy and he never wanted Ellie to hear anything she shouldn't, not yet anyway.

"Oh well I'm sorry, but you've been doing well?" she asked.

Daryl nodded, "enough about me, you dropped off the face of the earth for a bit" Daryl said, his concern for her showing.

Carol nodded, "finally divorced Ed, I was traveling for a bit" she said. She placed her hand on his arm again, "we should catch up" Carol said.

Daryl shifted on his feet slightly, he looked down the aisle at Ellie, and then he looked back at Carol. "Yea we should" Daryl said stepping a little trying to get out of her grip.

Carol was a friend of his, or had been at one point, she was in a bad place and he ran into her when he was leaving his Alt Anon meetings for Merle. They'd hung out a few times, and then she had made a pass at him, he made it clear that he didn't want that. He didn't see her again after that. That feeling was back, it made him a little uncomfortable, but he wasn't sure if maybe Carol was just overly friendly or not.

She seemed changed, he wasn't sure if for the better or not.

"What are you doing tonight?" Carol asked again reaching for his arm.

Daryl was really hoping Ellie would be done picking out soda so he could have an excuse to walk away. But before he could reply.

"Beth!" Ellie's voice called out.

Daryl's eyes quickly went to his daughter and saw her and of all people Beth in the aisle. There was a combination of excitement and confusion that overcame him and it wasn't until Carol had touched his arm that he was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Daddy! Look who I found!" Ellie said as she dragged Beth along.

Daryl looked at his daughter and then at Ellie silently praying to whomever was listing for them both.

"Hi Daryl" Beth said with a wave. She looked, Daryl hated thinking it, but she looked beautiful. She was dressed the same as this morning, but after today and trying not to think about her, she was a sight for sore eyes.

"I'm Carol, Daryl's friend" Carol's voice cut through his thoughts and he realized that she was standing before Beth and reaching to shake her hand.

"Beth, nice to meet you" Beth said, and Daryl saw something in Beth's eyes, her smile didn't reach them, he realized it was from what Carol had just said.

His and Beth's eyes met briefly and he saw the little tiny hint of confusion and maybe hurt there and it gutted him, he didn't like seeing that look on her face.

"Daddy is Beth making us dinner again?" Ellie asked, "And then breakfast like yesterday?" Ellie innocently asked.

All of the adults got silent after that and Daryl's face got red and Beth was also blushing and Carol looked stunned.

Daryl realized it was his out though, "yeah, if she wants to" Daryl said looking at Beth again. . She looked back at him and smiled slightly. "But I'm cooking dinner" Daryl added, he gave a little smirk when Beth smiled ever more.

Suddenly a phone started ringing and everyone looked at carol as she pulled her phone from her purse. "I should take this, nice to meet you Beth" she said as she answered the phone but didn't bring it up to her ear to talk. She lightly touched Daryl's arm and leaned toward him, "when you're done, we should reconnect" she said before walking away.

All three that were left were quiet, it had been awkward and Beth was looking at Daryl with confusion.

"I don't like that lady" Ellie said suddenly.

Daryl couldn't help but shake his head and chuckle, he saw Beth's confused face but she was also smiling slightly. "Long story" he said with a shrug.

"I see… maybe tell me all about it over the dinner you're making for us?" Beth suggested.

Ellie clapped excited, she grabbed Beth's hand again, "help me find a soda for dinner" the little girl said as she dragged Beth back down the aisle.

Daryl watched them both, and then he realized he had to make them dinner, "damn it" he grumbled annoyed with himself.

**A/N: AHHHHH! The reviews! The faves! The fact that folks like this story! I live for this tuff okay? I really love writing them and this story and I love all of you for being awesome and kind! And just massive hug attack for you all! Hopefully this lived up to the wait and I'll have the next chapter out next week and it will be of their dinner (made by Daryl) and other stuffs, I'm trying to use all of the original people from the show, and remember this is going to be a slow burn, but they like each other and are getting closer, I hope I'm writing that well enough, it's really hard not to make them simply jump each other already. So hence the dream! I also hope I'm keeping them in character. This Daryl is very much a S4 type of Daryl, so like before the prison fell, how he acted with folks and during Still and how he acted with Beth. I like that Daryl and I feel like Ellie makes Daryl a better man, he's really trying. I do plan on having lots of drama popping up, and every TWD character I've used so far, you will see again, trust me and chances are all of them will have drama surrounding them and Beth/Daryl/Ellie. So I hope everyone keeps sticking around! And happy New Year! Lots of love to you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

Their evening schedule was always the same, Daryl and Ellie would get home and he would start making dinner as Ellie changed into her pj's and watched TV, she only got a couple of TV, they'd eat, they'd watch something together and then she'd go to bed. He'd stay up for a bit watching random stuff or going over bills, and then he'd go to bed.

Tonight wasn't any different, only there was a third person added to the evenings plans and Daryl was doing everything he could to make sure everything was perfect. He claimed he could cook at least one thing and well damn it he wasn't going to be proven a liar.

Daryl kept peeking out of the kitchen at the two girls in the living room; they were watching tv, Beth was explaining to Ellie why an animal had done something on the show. Beth sat comfortably on the sofa as Ellie sat next to her and listened intently.

Daryl got this feeling in his chest again, it was a warm feeling, an emotional one, he dropped his gaze and looked away from them, he hated that he liked seeing that so much, hated it because it wasn't a reality. Hated it because Beth was this young woman, she didn't want anything to do with some old man with a kid. She was just being nice, she was a nice girl. Daryl had to repeat these things in his head over and over, trying to not let himself get used to this, get used to Beth's presence in his life. How abruptly it happen and how quickly he'd fallen into this abyss that was pretty much only Beth.

He couldn't even get away from her when he slept, her scent was on his sheets and he swore she popped in a couple of dreams. And now it seemed he'd keep running into her even if he tried to avoid her.

Now she was sitting on his sofa looking like she lived here, like she belonged in his world in some odd way. He wished she'd look more uncomfortable, more annoyed, maybe like she wanted to leave, he was used to that, he could handle that. This, this was new.

Not that he had woman in his home or sofa or even bed ever. Beth was the first one who'd slept in his bed. The only other woman he's had in his life in the past five years have been Karen and Lori, he was never actively seeking anyone, he didn't have time to go out, nor did he want to anyway. And before Ellie, before his new life, it wasn't much different, maybe sadder and lonelier. It was weird, this was weird, and Beth was weird… in that amazingly wonderful way that confused him.\

She was simple and delicate and kind, someone like her shouldn't want to be around him, or kiss his cheek or even smile at him. Maybe it was Ellie, she clearly liked the girl… he didn't know, and he gave himself a migraine thinking about it.

"Need any help?" her voice was right behind him, he hadn't even heard her walk up. Not that he could, she walked around like a soft and light feather, delicate and sweet.

He glanced over at her as he chopped up some onions in a tiny dice. She was wearing another oversized sweater and had those tight black pants or tights or whatever they were called. She was wearing fuzzy socks and she looked comfortable in his home, in his kitchen, in his presence.

"Naw… I'm cooking for you remember?" he raised an eyebrow at her, he didn't want her near him, she was too distracting and she smelled good and he couldn't have her near him… that's what his brain told him anyway.

"But I like helping, give me a job" she stood up straighter and gave him a little smile, hopeful that he'd let her help him.

Daryl looked at her like that and he had to relent, otherwise he'd turn into some stupid puddle and say something stupid, like the thoughts floating through his brain right now. "Stir the pot?" he nodding his head in the direction of the stove.

Beth moved toward the stove and grabbed the wood spoon and stirred the cooking food. "This smells delicious by the way, I can't wait to try your chili" Beth said as she smelled the chili in the pot.

"Thanks" he mumbled as he watched her for a bit, she was intently doing it, it was a simple task but she seemed so happy to do it.

He felt like talking to her more, felt like telling her more stuff. "I um… used to make it because it was easy and I could toss everything in the pot, usually I used deer meat or squirrel some days" Daryl said.

Beth looked at him surprised; she furrowed her brow and then peaked into the pot.

"It's pork and beef" Daryl said trying to not chuckle at her reaction.

Beth made a silent 'o' with her mouth and went back to stirring the contents inside the cast-iron and enamel pot. "So do you hunt?" Beth asked casually.

Daryl looked up from crouching down at a cabinet, he watched her for a bit before going back to looking through the five years' worth of crap under there. "Used to, haven't since having Ellie, can't find the time to head out and hunt you know?" Daryl stood up and made a triumphant noise as he produced a large glass bowl.

"You could you know? I can watch Ellie for a few days while you hunt" Beth suggested in a hopeful manner.

Daryl looked over at her, "maybe, I actually wanted to take her with me, not really to hunt, but to go camping, learn about nature" he said as he got out a can opener and started to open a can of beans.

"I have never been camping" Beth said absentmindedly.

"I could take you" the words left Daryl's mouth before he could stop them; he really needed to stop offering to spend time with her. He was a little panicked and glanced over at her through his shaggy hair.

But she had a big smile on her face, "that would be amazing, because some friends from school always go camping, but their version involves illegally drinking and skinny dipping in the lake… so I never go" Beth flushed a little after saying that last part.

Daryl barked out a lough, "Damn, nothing's changed since I was your age…" he trailed off. As he casually pointed the can opener at her. He looked away, yeah he remembered she was in high school, he was much older than she was.

There was an awkward tension in the kitchen now; both of them seemed to realize it at the same time, the whole age thing. He went back to his task of opening another can of beans.

"Beth! There is a baby zebra on TV" Ellie said as she darted into the kitchen, both adults looked at her and she looked excited and happy. "Come see!" Ellie said urgently as she reached her little hand out toward Beth.

Beth smiled at the girl and reached the spoon to Daryl, he took it and gave her a little nod, the girls left and Daryl watched them before cursing under his breath.

He didn't even know how old she was, she could be sixteen for all he knew. He sighed; he'd have to stop this, hanging out with her, enjoying her company.

"Daddy can I have a cookie?" Ellie asked as he was dumping the beans into the pot. He looked down at her; she'd also snuck up on him.

An idea struck him; he reached above the fridge and pulled the pack of Oreos off the top. He knelt down before her. "I'll give you three if you ask Beth how old she is" Daryl opened the pack and pulled three out.

Ellie's eyes got wide; she nodded her head and took the cookies from him before she darted from the kitchen.

That made sense; little kids were always asking random questions. He wasn't sure what knowing her age would honestly do. She didn't want anything to do with a guy like him, and she shouldn't. Daryl kept his ears perked up waiting to hear.

"Beth, daddy wanted me to ask you how old you were" Ellie said with her mouth filled with cookie.

Daryl's eyes went wide. Okay that didn't go as planned. And then he could hear Beth walking toward the kitchen. He panicked and tried to busy himself with something; he knelt down to the low cabinet and stuck his head in, acting like he was trying to look for something.

"I hear you had a question for me?" Beth's voice asked Daryl jumped and hit his head at her voice; he stood up rubbing his head. He looked at Beth and then narrowed his eyes at Ellie who was looking back innocently and eating her cookie.

"Is your head okay?" Beth asked suddenly. She stepped closer and Daryl stepped back a little, he really didn't need her any closer than she should be.

"Daddy's hurt, kiss his boo boo better!" Ellie said, she sounded worried that her dad was hurt.

"I'm fine El-" Daryl stopped talking when he felt Beth's hand on the side of his face, she had stepped closer and gently pulled his head down she pressed a kiss to his temple, she was so soft, her hand was soft, her skin was soft, her lips were soft. Daryl's eyes shut lightly at the sudden contact and at how nice it all felt.

"I know you hit the back of your head but I can't reach that" Beth said in a soft voice, she gently ran her fingers through his hair and lightly rubbed his head where he had hit. "Better?" she asked with a slightly concerned look on her face.

Daryl nodded slowly, he couldn't speak. He suddenly got his urge to move in closer to her and his eyes dropped to her lips, her lips were soft, a fleeting thought of just how soft and maybe even how they tasted floated through his mind. As if that thought shocked him, he stepped back.

"Sorry" he wasn't exactly sure as to what he was apologizing for.

"Its okay, Daryl… really" Beth replied.

They both became aware that at some point Beth had her hand on his chest and his hand had come up and was over hers, holding it there.

"Are you both going to kiss?" Ellie suddenly asked. "I hope so" Ellie added.

Daryl's eyes went wide and he moved away from Beth quickly.

Beth was turning bright red; she looked at Ellie, "why?" she just had to ask.

"Because daddies happy when he's with you and you're nice and my teacher said that when people are happy with each other they kiss" Ellie seemed proud of her information.

"Hey it's time for dinner Ellie" Daryl said suddenly, his voice sounded a little panicked. Daryl looked away from Beth and turned back to the pot of food.

"Yay! I'm hungry!" Ellie said before she darted to the dining area and pulled her chair out and started to climb up.

Daryl watched her and he glanced at Beth again, she stood there for a moment before she turned and walked to dining table and sat down.

Daryl grabbed the put holders and carried the pot of chili to the table, setting it on a folded kitchen towel, h went back for the cornbread, he had to buy it premixed, but he baked it.

He sat at the dining table and looked at both of the girls before he served Ellie some chili and then he reached for Beth's bowl and served her some. She gave him a small smile and he nodded back. The awkward tension was back, but it was slightly different this time.

The first couple of minutes of eating were quiet, and then Beth sighed, she didn't like awkward tension, "this chili is amazing Daryl" Beth said before taking another bite.

Daryl looked up from his bowl and gave a little nod, "s'nothing" he said.

"It's yummy daddy!" Ellie said happily.

Daryl looked at her and gave her a little smile, "thanks baby" he mumbled it a little low.

"You two are really adorable though" Beth started, she watched as Daryl's eyes shot to her.

"Daddy's cute!" Ellie shouted, she giggled at the thought, daddy's cute like a puppy" Ellie added.

Beth had to not start laughing at the scowl that crossed Daryl's face.

"I ain't a dang puppy" he grumbled.

"He's an angry puppy now" Beth teased and laughed more at the look Daryl gave her. "Oh come on, you're pretty cute" Beth said casually before she went back to her chili.

Daryl went back to chili, ignoring their giggles.

Beth stood up from the table and grabbed her glass, "I'm going to get some water" she said as she stood and rounded the table.

Daryl tried to ignore her and then he felt her behind him and he felt her lips press a kiss to the back of his head. Daryl watched her enter the kitchen and he was just so confused.

When she came back she had another piece of cornbread and was avoiding his gaze. But she still had a hint of a smile on her face.

"Beth do you have a mommy?" Ellie's sudden question made everyone stop eating.

Daryl nearly chocked on the chili he was eating, he looked at Ellie wide eyed and worried. His eyes went to Beth who was looking at the girl.

Beth's eyes went to Daryl for a moment before she went back to looking at the little girl "Why do you ask?" Beth said after a moment.

Ellie was poking at her cornbread, "one of the boys at school made fun of me for not having a mom" she said with a huff. The girl looked at her dad, "I told him I didn't know my mom and that my daddy was my mom and dad" Ellie said.

Daryl dropped his gaze, he felt sick. He knew this would come up, he dreaded it. "I'm going to get some more water" Daryl suddenly said as he stood up and left the table. He needed to collect his thoughts. He didn't want to leave, but he couldn't be there.

Beth furrowed her brow and then she turned her attention to Ellie. "Well you shouldn't listen to that dumb boy" Beth said gently. "I don't have a mom just like you" Beth said, she breathed in and dropped her gaze thinking carefully about her next words.

"Why not?" Ellie asked as her attention went to Beth fully.

"My mama got... She had to leave, someone else needed her and so she left and I know she's happy where she is" Beth said after moment.

Ellie thought a bit. "Daddy said the same thing about my mom" Ellie said getting excited.

Beth's heart broke and she looked to the kitchen. She saw Daryl leaning on the counter with his head hung low.

"You think they're together?" Ellie asked hopefully.

Beth nodded, "I do, I think they are together and they love us very much." Beth was telling her what she herself believed, she had to. "hey Ellie why don't you go and finish up your TV shows" Beth said suddenly.

Ellie seemed pleased and climbed from her chair and darted from the dining area.

Beth watched her run to the couch and sit down. She looked back at Daryl who was still deep in thought. Beth stood up and gathered her and Ellie's bowls and walked to the kitchen.

"Her mom left her on my doorstep..." Daryl said in a low voice.

Beth watched him for a bit. Suddenly she got more info, he wasn't a widower or a divorced dad, something in her chest swelled when she realized what he had done.

"My mama was driving home one night, it was raining hard... It was quick… at least that's what the state troopers told us" Beth said softly. When she looked up Daryl was watching her.

After a moment he let s breath "trailer burned down with her in it when I was ten... She was gone" Daryl looked back his shoes.

Beth's heart hurt for him, she also realized he had just shared this with her. "You're a great dad... She's amazing" Beth whispered.

Daryl looked up at her and his head tilted slightly, "I was going to surprise Ellie with a trip to Disney World tonight..." Daryl huffed, "kinda seems silly-"

"You should tell her, it'll make her day" Beth said quickly, she watched as he seemed to mull her words over, and then he looked back at her.

"I was thinking about road tripping down to Orlando with her, not a long drive, but it would be kinda fun" Daryl had a small smile on his face, "booked a hotel and everything" he added.

"Look at you, that's amazing, I haven't been to Disney World yet" Beth had this look of wonderment in her eyes as she talked. And she looked back at Daryl almost like she was proud of him.

His chest swelled and he didn't have control over what he was saying… again.

He was about to ask her something, and her phone rang, she gave an apologetic look before she darted across the living room to where her purse was.

Relief washed over him, he was about to make the biggest mistake ever, saved by the bell, literally. But why did he feel disappointed?

"That was Maggie, she wants me home right away" Beth said, she looked a little sad.

Daryl nodded, "yeah of course" he watched her for a bit as she gathered her things his mind racing. He wished she would stay; it wasn't that late, only eight, but he didn't like her driving, this late. That's why.

But she had gathered her things and he knew she had to leave. Ellie watched from the window as he silently walked Beth to her car. He had his hands stuffed into his jeans pockets as he watched her put her stuff in the car.

"Dinner was delicious Daryl" Beth said as she walked up to him.

Daryl only shrugged, "just chili" he downplayed it again and dropped his gaze to his boots.

"No one's ever made dinner for me like that… a guy at least" Beth said.

Daryl's eyes darted to her; he looked back her sweet little smile. "I never made dinner for anyone before… a female… that wasn't my daughter" Daryl rolled his eyes at how stupid all of that sounded.

Beth laughed slightly, "I get it, thank you" she said. "And let me know how Ellie reacts to the Disney World news" Beth said. He was nodding and then she was digging in her purse until she pulled out a pen. "You don't have my cell number" Beth said. She grabbed his hand gently and jotted it down with the ball point.

Daryl watched her again with this lightness to him, a little since of wonderment about this young woman before him. And before he could realize what was going on exactly, Beth had stepped closer and was pressing a kiss to his cheek, she stepped back and went to her car and climbed in.

Daryl had to try and breathe calmly, what was he fifteen? He needed to relax.

"I'm eighteen by the way, I graduate from school in two weeks" Beth said after she had rolled her window down as while she put her seatbelt on.

Daryl just stood there and watched her pull out of the small parking lot. He watched her car until she turned a corner. "I'm so fucked" Daryl muttered before he turned back to his apartment, glancing down at the number scrawled into his palm. And the feeling of her soft lips on his cheek.

Yeah he was fucked.

**….**

**I really got stuck on this chapter and I kinda wanted to get through it so I could move on to more "action" that is to come, next chapter some drama, maybe we will see Shane, maybe we will see Merle, maybe Carol… maybe some Maggie?! Something will happen! I've also got an idea for the Disney trip which will take up a couple of chapters. I hope y'all like it and enjoy it! Also I got my laptop fixed so I will be able to write while at home again which is nice. So yeah I hope this was worth the wait?! And um yeah.**

**Also thank you thank you thank you all for the freaking amazing reviews and such! You all are why I do this! I'm glad this story makes some happy, I know it ain't the best, but it pleases me that it makes some happy.**

**Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

Beth was exhausted after everything, she had to keep smiling and keeping up that happy appearance as Maggie told her, their dad, Patricia and Otis about how Glenn had proposed. She loved her sister, she really did but this news wasn't that shocking and maybe it was horrible to feel this way but all Beth wanted to do was sleep.

And while Maggie was telling them about how they were going to have a get together and an engagement party here at their farm, she took that as her chance to head to the kitchen for a breather.

There was still chatter to be heard from the others fawning over Maggie and Glenn, and then she heard the footfalls of her sister entering the kitchen.

Beth turned around and smiled, "really happy for you Maggie" Beth said sweetly.

Maggie nodded but her features weren't happy. Here it came, Beth thought.

"I really wish you were here earlier when we told everyone" Maggie said.

Beth sighed, "well I wasn't, I'm sorry, but I was out" Beth said. She really hoped Maggie would drop it.

"With who?" Maggie asked, there was an edge to her voice.

Beth knew her sister well, "not a "who", a "them", and we had dinner" Beth said. She watched as some relief washed over her sister's face, that made Beth kind of angry, who did she think she was with?

"Good... Thought you were with that Dixon man" Maggie murmured as she busied herself with pouring another cup of wine.

Beth couldn't help it, "and what if I was? What's so wrong with him?" Beth asked. She was both curious and angry at Maggie's tone.

"Why not? He's a Dixon, he's trash, and his family is drug dealers and users and wife beaters!" Maggie said, she kept her voice down for the most part, but she looked upset, "his dad, brother and who knows what else are awful people, they're bad news Beth" Maggie added.

Beth was livid, she'd never felt so much anger and protectiveness over someone who wasn't family. "So that's it? You're basing your assumption of Daryl on town gossip and things his dad did?" Beth asked.

Maggie was taken aback by Beth's tone and how brazen she was acting. "What more do I need?!" she countered.

"The truth!? How about that he's raising his daughter by himself or that he's been looking for a better paying job! Or that he's taking her to Disney world?!" Beth was pissed, because her words seemed to have no effect on Maggie as she merely shook her head and rolled her eyes at Beth's words.

"So you were with them tonight" Maggie asked.

Beth nodded, "yeah, he made me dinner, he was sweet and we talked" Beth said. "Daryl isn't a bad guy, he's a sweet man who's doing everything for a five year old girl that he loves" Beth was still mad but her voice calmed down a bit. "He doesn't even have any alcohols in his home!"

"Is that who you were with a couple of nights ago? You spent the night at the man's house didn't you?" Maggie asked, she almost looked horrified at the notion.

Beth was trying to stay calm, her and her sister had the tendency to go at it, and hard. And Beth wasn't in the mood to do that tonight. "I did spend the night there, he slept on the couch Maggie, what is it you think Daryl is going to try to do to me?" Beth asked bluntly, she wanted to hear her sister say it. She wanted to know.

Maggie glared at her, "you're always doing this, only thinking of yourself, being damn selfish and not thinking about how your actions will affect others."

Those were low blows and Beth felt it. They had double meaning and went further than her hanging out with Daryl; she glanced at her bracelets covered wrist and tried to fight the urge to cry.

"People talk Beth, they saw you get that ride from Dixon this morning and someone saw you kiss his cheek" Maggie spat, "they talk and we get dragged into it" Maggie whispered low.

Beth wanted to cry or scream or hit something, but she did neither. Beth turned and walked away, she didn't have to hear this, have herself and Daryl torn to shreds.

"Beth, don't walk away like some spoiled brat!" Maggie called after her.

Beth walked past her family and their friends. She knew they had heard it all, she didn't give a damn. She grabbed up her bag and darted up the stairs.

Slamming her bedroom door, she went to her bed and dropped onto it. She knew she was being a brat, she knew that maybe she should have stayed and challenged Maggie, but she'd never win.

Beth wanted to cry but she refused to, she hadn't cried in months. She wasn't weak, she'd get over this.

Her phone made a noise and she ignored it, and then it vibrated again and she ignored it. The third one made her huff with annoyance. She bet it was Noah or Jimmy. She reached into her bag and pulled out her iPhone, she didn't recognize the number but read the three texts:

You don't have my number.

_I mean here is my number_

_Okay ignore those last two messages because they didn't make any sense._

_And Ellie says hi._

Beth didn't realize she had a massive smile on her face until she finally looked away from the screen, she laughed slightly, she wanted to be mad and he had no idea what she was going through and yet he'd just made her smile.

Her phone buzzed again and she looks at the screen.

_This is Daryl by the way._

She finally let a laugh spill out. Gosh he was cute and she had fallen hard and she didn't really want to get up from it. Deciding to text him back she thought of what to say. Might as well be his favorite thing.

_You're so cute, Daryl._

She giggled after sending it and waited with a stupid grin on her face.

Her phone buzzed. She looked at the screen and giggled.

_I'm not cute._

She didn't text him again after that and she left her phone on her bed as she got ready to go to sleep. She was happy again, she didn't give a damn at what anyone said, screw them and their narrow minded selves.

She could hear people leaving downstairs and she could hear Maggie apologizing to Otis and Patricia, Beth rolled her eyes. Great, she'd just keep being the family's drama queen, the one everyone talked about in hushed tones and were careful not to set off. She made one mistake a year ago and it scarred her for life, figuratively and literally.

She thought about how Daryl didn't know about her past or what she did, she didn't know about his either and maybe those were good things. She'd had so many friends at school, she went out a lot. But now it was different.

She entered her bedroom, changed and ready for bed, she shut her door and noticed her phone had lit up, her belly flipped and so she slipped into bed and shut off the lights. She looked over the text that had been sent, and she smiled.

_I was only kidding. You can call me cute if you want._

Beth felt a little flutter in her belly at this message. She felt a little bit like an idiot for feeling like this over a text, like some cute boy from school was talking with her. She quickly sent him a text back. She waited and her phone buzzed.

_Night, Beth_

Beth sighed with contentment; she nestled into her covers and fell asleep.

~o~

Daryl was staring at the screen on his little flip phone. He hated texting; he hated trying to do it on this phone. But he had feared actually calling her, speaking with her, hearing her voice. But he had felt like maybe she should have his number, he hoped it wasn't wrong. Maybe she'd have car trouble and needed a ride, or maybe she needed him to rescue her, she needed his number.

And he sat on his sofa anxiously awaiting her reply, wondering if it was too soon to send her stuff and kicking himself for how stupid his texts were. And then she had replied and he felt relief. He smirked slightly at her calling him cute and replied with how he usually countered her remark. But when she didn't reply right away he thought he had hurt her feelings. So he was honest; he didn't actually mind being called cute by her. Coming from her it had a different meaning… he liked it.

Then she had told him goodnight and he had to say it back. It felt weird having someone else aside from his daughter to say that to. It felt nice. He got that warm feeling in his chest again and he breathed out feeling some calm settle over his body. For a moment he didn't have any worries.

~o~

It was two days later when Daryl found himself at the garage changing the oil of a brand new Chevy pickup truck. He was alone in the garage working through lunch today. He heard the sound of a car pulling up and knew who it was right away. He knew pretty much everyone's car, if he'd serviced it or heard it drive by enough, he knew it.

He watched as the car's tires pulled up a good distance from the garage door and then as two pairs of boots got out from either side. He sighed, readying himself to have to deal with one of them.

"Daryl you under there?" Rick's voice called as he entered the garage, dressed in his sheriff's uniform.

Daryl rolled out from under the truck and sat up, "hey Rick" he said, he glanced over at Shane who was leaning on the hood of the patrol car. Daryl got to his feet and went to tinkering around under the hood.

"You the only one here?" Rick asked, he had a small smile on his face.

Daryl sighed; he knew he wanted something, "what's going on Rick?" Daryl asked, he knew that he was either going to ask a favor of him or ask him to come to one of the Grimes' family get together.

"Okay I'll cut to the chase, Lori had coffee with Carol the other day, and she's back in town you know" Rick said.

Daryl froze for a moment, he tried to compose himself, "yeah, saw her a couple of days ago at the store" Daryl went back to tinkering.

"Well this is kinda stupid and I wish Lori didn't want me to ask you this" Rick was clearly tip toeing around whatever it was.

"Spit it out Rick" Daryl barked, not harshly, but he was getting impatient.

"You should ask Carol out" Rick finally said.

Daryl lost his grip on his wrench and it fell through the engine clanking along the way and then falling on the concrete floor below. "What?!" Daryl asked as he turned toward Rick, he almost seemed horrified, but mostly shocked.

"Okay not the response I was expecting" Rick said with a little shrug, "it's just, Carol's a really nice lady and you know… she's lonely" Rick said.

Daryl wanted to roll his eyes, "so what I'm supposed to go out with every lonely woman in the county?" Daryl was getting aggravated and it was showing.

"No, she was just talking to Lori and you kept coming up and Lori thinks that you might be good for each other, maybe good for Ellie" Rick said carefully.

"Damn it Rick don't involve my daughter in this" Daryl said getting pissed off.

"Daryl… fine for yourself then, go out with Carol, I've known you for four years now and I have never seen you even talk with another woman aside from Karen and Lori" Rick said.

"Yeah well I've kinda had more important things to do than finding some tail" Daryl huffed. He hated it when people talked to him about this, when Merle got on his ass about it, Rick would try, why they couldn't leave him and his lack of a love life alone was a question he always asked himself.

"Rick you know good damn well that no woman in her right mind would ever date a Dixon" Shane said as he sauntered on over, a cocky grin on his face.

Rick sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Shane please don't" Rick looked at his partner, pleading with him to let it go.

Daryl glared at Shane, but he couldn't do anything about it. He was a cop.

"I'm just busting his chops… or maybe he don't even like woman" Shane said with that stupid cocky look on his face.

Rick seemed to know where he was going with this and moved fast.

"You tell me something… you a bottom or a top?" Shane asked real low as he leaned toward Daryl.

Daryl had been glaring at the engine block and when those words were uttered Daryl exploded and charged at Shane.

"You stupid son of bitch!" Daryl hollered!

Rick was quick and got in the middle of them and shoved Daryl back and started to push Shane out of the garage.

Shane was laughing as he was pushed and he put his hands up and walked back to the car.

Rick looked back at Daryl who was still fuming and wound up.

"I'm sorry, Daryl" Rick tried to say, he just walked back to his car, got in and drove off.

Daryl watched them leave and he wanted to punch a wall.

He didn't get why Shane hated him so much, he knew in part it had something to do with his brother, but he never knew the full story behind it. He just always felt like he was that piece of shit no body following his brother around all over again anytime Shane talked to him.

He glanced around the garage and well, he still felt like it, until his eyes fell on a photo of Ellie that he kept on his work bench, he felt emotion well up in his chest. He didn't deserve her.

He squeezed the rag he was clutching and tried to relax, he had to stop doing this to himself.

"Knock knock" a female voice called along with a light double knock on the wall of the garage.

Daryl's eyes snapped open and he was a little startled at who he saw standing there. Beth Greene. He looked around wondering if was suddenly dreaming because he hadn't heard her car pull up.

She looked bright and happy and the sun hit her just right, she was wearing jeans and this little sweater top.

"Am I interrupting you? Are you busy?" she asked when he still didn't reply.

Daryl stopped staring at her and shook his head, "no… what are you doing here?" he asked, his voice was rough but his tone wasn't mean sounding.

Beth stepped further into the garage until she was a few feet from him; she had a small paper bag in her hand.

"Well I brought you lunch, school let out early today and I was driving by here and I remembered that Rick had mentioned you worked at Dale's Garage" Beth said with a little shrug. She looked slightly apprehensive; maybe it was because he was acting so standoffish.

"Oh" was all Daryl could say, he wasn't sure what he was feeling, he was still pissed off about Shane, he was pissed off about Rick and Lori meddling, he was mad that Beth had popped up right now being bright, pretty and nice. And bringing him food.

"I can leave if it's a bad time" Beth started to say.

She looked kind of sad and that broke Daryl's heart, he really couldn't do anything right. "No sorry, just… having a bad day" he finally stopped being so tense.

He dropped his gaze and walked to the truck again.

"Well I don't know if it'll help but it's tuna salad" Beth said as she reached the paper bag to him.

Daryl furrowed his brow at it and then gently took it from her grasp. He opened it up and peaked inside, he got at happy feeling in his chest again. He glanced back up at Beth. "Thanks" he ducked his head embarrassed.

"And I promise I'm not weird and I didn't plan this… it's just I didn't eat my lunch that I brought and I saw you and I needed a better excuse to see you then just saying hi" Beth said all at once. She bit her bottom lip and looked a little embarrassed.

Daryl was looking at her now, this look on his face, like he was trying to read her.

"You don't have to have an excuse to stop by, Beth" he finally said.

She smiled brightly at him, she stepped closer and Daryl's heart sped up, anticipating what she was about to do next. Part of him was hoping she'd do what he thought she would. But then he realized something and pulled his head away from her.

She looked hurt and a little puzzled.

"I'm covered in grease and dirt, don't wanna get you all dirty" Daryl grumbled awkwardly.

Beth pursed her lips and stepped closer to him regardless, she pressed her lips to his cheek as she placed her hands on his forearm for support as she leaned up. Her lips lingered for a second longer and he didn't even realize that he had moved his head a little to let her reach him until she pulled back and he pulled back.

He dropped his gaze shyly when she reached up and wiped his cheek with her thumb. "I got some lip gloss on your cheek" she said gently.

"What was that for?" he asked gently.

Beth only shrugged shyly, "just wanted to" she was looking at him carefully for a moment "you don't mind me doing it do you?" Beth asked suddenly.

Daryl shook his head, he really didn't, he liked it actually, he enjoyed having her lips on him more than he should, he liked how she smelled and how soft she was, how when she breathed the air hit his skin. The electricity that surged through his body at her delicate touch. She was the complete opposite of him and he wondered why she liked kissing his cheek. Touching him, being in his company.

She licked her lips and his eyes dropped to them and then his eyes went wide when he realized they were both still so close. He stepped away and she seemed just as flustered as he was.

"Did you tell Ellie about Disney World yet?" Beth asked trying to change the subject as she found some tools interesting that were on a work bench.

Daryl pulled a bag of chips from the lunch bag and shook his head. "naw… tonight though, after dinner" he said as he ripped it open, although he wasn't really hungry, his whole body and being buzzed from what had just happened.

"That's going to so much fun" Beth said with a smile as she hopped up onto a work bench and sat there, lightly kicking her legs. "I've never been but you're never too old for Disney anything really" Beth said with a small happy smile.

"I've never been either, never even been outta Georgia, or even a vacation" Daryl said absentmindedly as he ate a chip. Daryl seemed to realize only after that he had just shared that with her and he looked at her, wondering if she would judge him for it.

Beth was a little stunned, she thought a moment, "well this will be really good for you both, you'll have fun" Beth said as she kicked her legs.

Daryl watched her as she looked around the place. She was really pretty, no pretty wasn't the right word, she was beautiful, and sweet and she lit up the dark and gray garage like some sort of little happy candle. His heart was racing as he watched her, he could just stand there and watch her sit and hum and do nothing for hours if she'd let him.

Her phone made a noise and she hopped off of the work bench to retrieve it from her bag. "Dang it, I need to meet some people from class" Beth said, she looked disappointed. He wasn't sure why, they weren't doing anything.

She gathered her things and he stepped closer to pick up her book bag and hand it to her. "Thanks for the lunch" Daryl said before he dropped his gaze shyly.

Beth got on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "It's my pleasure, I like bringing you food" Beth said sweetly.

Daryl's heart skipped a beat at her words; he'd never had anyone bring him food before.

"And call me after you tell Ellie" Beth said suddenly.

Daryl nodded quickly, a silent promise that he would.

Beth smiled at him once more before she left the garage. And Daryl found himself waving at her slightly.

Suddenly the back door opened and Dale, Martinez and Ty walked through, talking, laughing, having just got back from their lunch break.

Ty and Martinez walked toward the cars they were working on and gave Daryl a couple of casual greetings, who was still standing there holding a bag of chips.

"Anything exciting happen while we were gone?" Dale asked noticing the lunch sack on Daryl's work bench.

Daryl put a chip into his mouth and shook his head while shrugging slightly. "naw."

~o~

Beth sat at the dinner table, as Glenn and Maggie had a little conversation with each other and Hershel listened to them, it was about their wedding. Beth was just happy to have the attention not on her.

After the other night, Maggie had been avoiding her and her dad was acting a little odd, she still didn't know where he stood on all of this. Whatever _it_ was. Technically it was nothing, she and Daryl had done nothing, they'd just hung out or run into each other, she enjoyed his company and he was never in a hurry to make her leave so she assumed he enjoyed hers as well.

And here they were, having dinner, Beth was trying to keep up but her mind kept going back to Daryl and Ellie and them at Disney world and maybe even him in the teacup ride, she smirked slightly at the thought.

"What do you think Bethy?"

Hershel's voice drew Beth from her thoughts and she looked up to find three pairs of eyes on her, she shrunk back slightly, yeah she wasn't keeping up.

"Oh daddy she's got her head in the clouds again" Maggie mumbled.

Beth glared at her before turning to her father, "yes daddy?" she asked with a small smile.

"Maggie wants to have the engagement party here next week, I wanted your opinion on that" Hershel asked. "You'll be graduating and I thought we could maybe combine the celebrations" Hershel said.

Beth was a little surprised, why he wanted to know how she felt about this all of a sudden she didn't know. But she glanced at Maggie and Glenn who gave her a little smile. What was Beth going to say? Of course she'd prefer not to have a big old party at her house with people and she'd have to mingle and she couldn't simply hide in her room. That had been her plan after graduating and dinner with her family, she wanted to hide away, she didn't want to be on stage in front of hundreds, it had been hard year and she just wasn't ready for that.

"That's fine, it should be fun" Beth said giving her best smile that she could muster.

"Well alrighty then, it's settled, Maggie I'll let you invite anyone you like, but I'd like to invite a few folks as well" Hershel said before he looked at Beth. "and you invite some friends to" he said and gave her a little smile that Beth couldn't place.

"This is going to be fun!" Maggie said as she lift her glass of red wine. Glenn lift his and Hershel lift his glass of water

Beth nodded and smiled slightly, she lift up hers and the four shared a toast.

Yeah she couldn't wait.

~o~

Daryl stood at the sink washing their dishes as Ellie stood on the seat of a chair next to him with a dish cloth and helped dry them.

"I want a photo with Mickey Mouse when we get there" Ellie said sounding excited but also concentrating on her task.

Daryl smirked, "of course, we can get photos with all of the things you want" Daryl handed her a glass.

"And Beth can come with us" Ellie said as she carefully set the glass onto the spread out kitchen towel that was on the counter.

Daryl furrowed his brow and sighed, "Ellie, Beth ain't coming with us" he said as gently as he could.

Ellie looked a little surprised, "really? Doesn't she want to go?" Ellie asked, she looked concerned.

Daryl rested both of his hands on the sink; "I'm sure she would want to go, but I haven't asked her, I'm sure she has other plans anyway" Daryl looked at her. "I know you like her Ellie, but Beth has her own life and we're just a small part of it" Daryl added.

Ellie didn't look too pleased about that, "you like Beth too" she said softly. "You smile all the time when she's around" she added as she took a spoon and dried it.

Daryl watched her carefully, "yeah well it'll be just the two of us okay?" Ellie nodded her head. But she still looked a little upset.

Daryl looked at her and then he wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her hair, "you make me smile too you know" Daryl whispered.

Ellie nodded, "I know daddy" she hugged him back.

"But you're right, Beth does make me happy" he admitted. He pulled back and she was smiling brightly. "Don't go looking smug" he teased as he poked her tummy, she giggled and hopped off the chair and darted from the kitchen.

"Make sure you brush your teeth, I'll be there in a minute for a story" Daryl called after her, he heard her little 'okay' from down the hall.

He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the counter, deep in thought, he wondered how he got so lucky with her, and then he wondered about Beth, she was always on his mind and Ellie didn't help with her constant talking about her.

He shook his head from his thoughts and grabbed a stack of mail off the bar and sat at the kitchen table and shuffled though the bills and the random junk letters, credit card applications, he sorted it all out and then he stopped as he read the return address of one letter:

Georgia Department of Corrections

Daryl was frozen, the name on the letter told him everything he needed to know, it was from Merle.

He set the letter down and thought a moment, he felt a little sick. It wasn't that he hadn't talked to Merle in five years; he sent Merle a letter with some photos of Ellie every Christmas, but they didn't talk much and Merle never wrote back, this was the first time in five years since he saw him at the prison that he had heard from his brother.

Daryl carefully ripped the letter open and pulled it out, it was a couple of pages tri-folded. He undid it and started to read the hand written letter:

_To my baby brother... And Ellie May:_

_I hope you'll get this because I'm not sure if you're even still at the same address, you better be._

_I know I haven't been the best brother or uncle over the last few years. I know I'm a major fuck up and I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I don't blame you for never bringing Ellie here; prison ain't no place for a baby. But I've gotten the photos you sent me, have them around my cell, makes it kinda like home in here._

_You're doing good baby brother; I've also got the copies of her little school work. She's smart, although I guess all she does is color and write, she's smart, can't wait for the report cards. _

_You've always been the sweet one, you've always been the good one in our family, and that still holds true, I trust you haven't messed up or slipped up, seems like Will's ways skipped at least someone in the family. Glad y'all are healthy and doing okay._

_Even if I wasn't in here, I could have never taken care of her; you told me the day after you took her to a church, you were going to leave her. I think the decision you made was the best one anyone could have made. She saved you, and although I'm in here, she saves me every day I look at her photos. _

_You know I've gone clean. Haven't touched anything stronger than cold meds in four months. _

_Anyway enough of the sappy shit. I know Ellie had her 5th birthday a couple of months ago and so I wanted to get her a gift. _

_It's a check, now it ain't that much but maybe you can buy her something she really wanted or even set some aside for her collage fund. You're the dad. You decide. Also don't ask where it came from. Best you don't know. _

_Also there's some keys in there. From our old home where we grew up. There's a bike there I want you to have, it ain't any use to me right now. Also thought maybe you could sell the property. Just sitting there._

_Anyway, you keep on being a good dad and I hope I can see her in person one day. _

_Merle. _

Daryl sat looking at the words on the paper. He huffed and tried to hold in any emotions he was filling at the moment; his brother would kick his ass if he knew he was crying.

He reached for the envelope and dumped the contents out. A check slipped onto the table and two keys.

He grabbed the check and looked at the amount. '$2,300'

Daryl felt weak when he saw it. He hadn't seen that much money ever. They needed it badly, he wanted to get Ellie new stuff for when she started Kindergarten, he wanted to buy a new couch, and some more to her collage fund which he had set up right after her adoption became official.

He smiled slightly he saw the keys to his brother's bike. He'd always liked that bike. And then he thought of where they had grown up, where he was left to fend for himself most days, where he lost his mom, he got a heavy feeling in his chest, he didn't want to go back.

He looked at the check again, thinking of the things it could be used for, he looked around the apartment, he'd wanted to move for a while now, wanted Ellie to have a house, a yard, he wanted so much but he wasn't sure if he could give them to her.

"Damn it Merle" he chuckled slightly to himself and then looked around the empty living room he wanted to share this with someone, but he didn't have anyone. He sighed. He glanced at his flip phone sitting on the bar and he stood up and grabbed it before settling back into his seat.

He debated on calling her but he kind of promised to call her after he told Ellie about Disney World.

He took a deep breath and dialed her number. He waited a couple of rings before she answered it. His heart was racing; he didn't know why he was so nervous to talk to her on the phone.

"Hello?" Her voice floated into his whole world and he felt stupid and happy.

"Hey... Did I wake you or anything" he didn't realize how gruff his voice sounded until he spoke and he quickly cleared it.

"No, just got into bed actually" Beth replied.

Daryl tried not to imagine her in bed, talking on the phone, probably wearing an oversized t-shirt... Maybe nothing else.

"Did you tell Ellie?" Beth asked, breaking his train of thought.

"Yeah I did, she's excited" Daryl tried to sound up beat, but something was lingering, he couldn't shake it.

"Oh gosh I'm so happy for her, she's going to have so much fun" Beth said sounding excited.

"Yeah" Daryl said and nodded, he was kicking himself but he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't at least try.

"So what else Mr. Dixon? Sounds like something else is on your mind" Beth said.

Daryl breathed out and just did it, he needed to stop being such a wimp. "Ellie thought you were coming with us" Daryl finally said. "She was disappointed that you were not" he added.

Beth was silent on her end of the phone for a second, "oh… I-"

He couldn't let her finish, "wanted to know if ya wanted to come along" Daryl said quickly, he started biting his thumbs cuticle as nerves got the better of him. "ya don't have to, I mean it's just a thought I guess, it's stupid never mind" Daryl huffed. He really needed to keep his mouth shut.

"Daryl" Beth's voice was soft and sweet and some of his panic went away. "I'd love to… I mean you shouldn't ask me to come along just because Ellie want' me to, I wouldn't want to intrude"

"I want you to come" Daryl said honestly. After he admitted it he didn't feel as nervous anymore.

"Okay. I would love to go, thank you Daryl" Beth replied.

"Okay good, um you let me know when you won't be busy and I'll rebook the hotel for those days" Daryl said clearly his throat, "and add another room" he added.

"I actually don't have any plans after I graduate, I'm free, so whenever you were leaving works with me" Beth said.

Daryl nodded, "I'll call you tomorrow and let you know when we were panning on leaving" he said as he drew little circles on the counter with his finger.

"Great, I should have enough time to pack" Beth said, she breathed out and she sounded happy and almost relieved.

He was feeling excited, "I can't wait to tell Ellie, she'll freak out" he was smiling a little.

Beth giggled, "Well give her a big hug for me okay?" Beth said.

"Of course" Daryl was thinking of how she had hugged him and how she felt. He smiled a little bit more.

"Daddy! Story time!" Ellie called from her room.

"I guess you better go then" Beth said.

Daryl nodded at that, "yup, guess so" he replied.

"Night Daryl"

"Night Beth"

She hung up and Daryl stared at his phone for a moment. He then stood up and walked to the front door making sure it was locked, before he turned and walked toward Ellie's room, turning off lights along the way.

"Hey Ellie, I got some news for ya!" Daryl said as he walked into her room.

If he had a little light bounce in his step, he'd never admit to it.

~o~

**AHHHHH! Did I mention how much I love all of you? No? okay well I love all of you! So I feel like this chapter was kinda long but I didn't feel like breaking it up. I wrote it kinda in a crazy whirling mess and had a completely different direction for this chapter and deleted and re wrote so much so if there are errors please let me know. (I'm working on finding a Beta) again thank you! I hope everyone likes this chapter, I kinda liked it. Involved some folks from past chapters and it's getting good. There are parties and graduations and trips! And Daryl visiting his past and maybe some more about Beth's demons (and Daryl's) idk… I have so much planned for this fic its kinda ridiculous so I hope I can get there and it makes sense and everyone likes it?**

**Again! Thank you all and I'm working on making a post (maybe an AN) that mentions everyone who's left a reviews both on here and on tumblr. So bear with me! I read all of the reviews! I even use google translate so I can read the few none English reviews. So thank you loves! There are also some little errors that I will fix in the last couple of chapters! **


	9. Chapter 9

Daryl pulled his pickup truck to the entrance of the convenience store. He really didn't know what to get as a gift for Beth and he felt like a jackass for not even planning for this, but he didn't think he'd be going to the post-graduation party in the first place.

He glanced at Ellie who had climbed from the back seat and was now standing on the front seat. "This is all your fault. You know that, right?" Daryl asked.

And it was her fault. It had been a week since he last spoke with Beth. She was busy running around with her sister and taking care of her own stuff, finals, graduation, so he let her be, as much as it pained him. He missed talking with her over the phone, hearing her laugh, and just being able to see her. He hated that he missed her that much. He had started to think that maybe it was for the best, that maybe this was good. He needed to stop being around her. Maybe she'd forget about the trip to Disney.

Then Rick brought up the party (although Daryl knew the man had ulterior motives). He had suggested that Daryl come, and Ellie had practically begged him after she discovered that Beth would be there. He couldn't say no to his little girl, and nowhere he was buying Beth a gift.

Ellie only shrugged innocently and waited for Daryl to get out of the truck. He swore she'd just keep getting him into trouble of some sort. He huffed and climbed from the vehicle and tried to straighten the light blue dress shirt he was wearing, his tie hanging undone and around his neck.

Ellie grabbed his hands and he lifted her up then set her down on the ground. Ellie darted ahead of him, excited. Daryl strode up to the store, and he chuckled lightly as she struggled to pull the heavy door open.

She went to where the candy was on display and he followed behind. The store had the typical selection of cheap gifts and trinkets. He huffed in annoyance. Nothing looked like it would be good enough to get for her. Moreover, who got a girl a gift out of a gas station store?

He was about ready to give up until his eyes caught something on the bottom shelf under some wrapping paper that was hanging over the edge. He knelt down and picked it up; it was a little snow globe, more oblong than round. Inside the glass was a little blue bird on a little branch. He thought about it for a moment, deciding that it was something at least.

"Daddy, I got some candy for Beth," Ellie said.

Daryl looked down at her and had to bite back a laugh; her arms were full of about ten different kinds of candy.

"I think you can only pick three," Daryl said as he started to pull a bag of Goobers from her grasp.

Ellie pouted but started to look through her selection. He helped her by taking most of them from her. Ellie paused. "You sure?" she asked.

Daryl nodded. "And hurry it up. At this rate the party will be done by the time we get there," he answered, which moved Ellie along quickly.

~o~

Beth gazed out the window of her bedroom, watching as people started to arrive and were greeted by Glenn, Maggie and Hershel. Everything looked amazing; there were lights strung outside, balloons tethered by curled ribbons, and the barbecue grill was already going. She glanced at her blue graduation gown, neatly folded and laying on her bed, and the diploma that was in its hard case on top of it. The ceremony had gone off without a hitch and she was happy for it to finally be over.

All Beth really wanted to do was curl up on her bed and go to sleep. Nevertheless, there were people to see and fake smiles to wear all night. "I can't wait," Beth mumbled to herself with a roll of her eyes. She checked herself in the mirror once more; she was wearing a light yellow sundress and a white cardigan for when it got chilly once the sun had set. She traded in her boots for some simple flats.

Beth decided it was probably best to head down now. She was sure Maggie would send a search party if she stayed away from the party much longer.

She heard some more cars pulling up, though the sound of one engine in particular caught her attention. She walked to the window and peeked out. She was stunned to see that it was Daryl. She wondered why he was here...who had invited him? She was excited and nervous. She watched as Daryl climbed from his truck. He had on a dress shirt and an untied tie around his neck. 'Typical,' she thought and smiled slightly. He helped Ellie out of the truck. Beth saw she was wearing a blue and white dress with white stockings and little shoes and her pink camo jacket. She had a small bag in her hand and quickly skipped ahead of Daryl. He followed her after he shut the truck's door. He gently fluffed his daughter's hair before he bent over and kissed the top of her head and lightly patted her back to make her run ahead of him.

Beth darted from her bedroom as fast as she could when she realized that Maggie and Glenn would be greeting them. She didn't want Maggie to cause a scene and she hoped she could get down there and intervene before anything happened.

~o~

Daryl saw Maggie standing with a young man and a man he assumed was Beth's dad, although he wasn't sure. As walked toward them, he watched the look on Maggie's face fall when she spotted him and wondered what would happen. As he got closer, he was trying to decide how to approach these people. He didn't even know them but already felt he was being judged.

He was still a few feet from them and Ellie was squinting and looking at them as if she was trying to figure something out. Daryl looked at who he thought was Beth's dad and started to introduce himself.

"Santa?!" Ellie suddenly shouted.

All of the adults were startled when the girl ran over and started hugging the old man's legs. "Santa!" she repeated.

Daryl wasn't sure what to do. He looked at the man, who appeared to be a little stunned as the girl hugged his legs then looked up and met Daryl's gaze. "She your daughter?" he asked. His voice was gentle; he had blue eyes like Beth's and a stern yet kind face, a long white beard, suspenders, his hair was longer held back and in a hair tie.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, she's got an overactive imagination," Daryl said as he pried the girl from the man's leg. "Ellie he ain't Santa," Daryl said as he picked his girl up and kissed her cheek.

She looked confused again. "Grandpa?" Ellie suddenly asked and started to reach for him again.

This time the older man started laughing, "I'm Hershel, Beth and Maggie's dad," Hershel said as he reached his hand out to Daryl.

Daryl reached over and shook the man's hand, "Daryl Dixon, this is Ellie," Daryl said. She waved at him.

"Daryl. You're Beth's friend," Hershel said with a smile. His comment threw everyone off. Maggie looked almost annoyed and Daryl was dumbstruck.

"Yeah, I um… Rick invited me," Daryl decided to explain why he was there in the first place.

"Rick's actually told me about you, before my Bethy watched Ellie," Hershel explained.

Daryl nodded, he still felt Maggie's hard glare on him.

"I'm Glenn, Maggie's fiancée," the young man said as he stepped forward to shake Daryl's hand.

Daryl gave him a quick nod in reply as he set Ellie back on the ground.

"We weren't planning on staying long. Just wanted to say hi to Beth, congratulate her," Daryl said. He met Maggie's eyes for a moment. Yeah, she was still glaring.

"Good. Beth has people her own age to hang out with," Maggie mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.

Daryl had to bite back making a comment back, and he turned his attention back to Ellie. He knelt down in front of her and fixed her little jacket. "We should find Beth and give her this so we can go," Daryl said.

"She can't leave without seeing the horses, or the chickens or lambs," Hershel said suddenly. Daryl looked at him a little surprised. He wasn't expecting that. "Only if it's okay with your dad though," Hershel reached his hand out to the girl.

Ellie looked at Daryl. "Can I go with Grandpa Santa?" Ellie asked hopefully.

Daryl smirked a little "Yeah, have fun. I'll be here," Daryl said.

Ellie jumped and pecked Daryl's cheek before she took Hershel's hand and he led her in the direction of the stables.

Daryl watched them for a moment before he stood up and glanced at Maggie. "Look we maybe got off on the wrong foot," Daryl started.

"No. You might have my daddy and Beth fooled, but I ain't gonna be nice to you," Maggie said harshly. She left him one more glare before marching away.

Daryl glared after her, pissed off.

"For the record I don't have any prejudgment of you. You seem like a cool guy," Glenn suddenly said.

Daryl had forgotten Glenn was still there; he looked the guy over briefly, trying to get a read on him.

"Yeah," Daryl grumbled before he started making his way to the house. He glanced back and noticed more kids running toward the stables, along with an older woman. He knew it wasn't Beth's mom, but he felt like Ellie was safe with these people, he trusted Hershel, so he entered the Greene's house.

~o~

Beth stood there nodding her head and screaming internally as an old woman talked to her about when she had graduated high school and had gotten married and other life milestones that seemed to have happened decades ago. Beth didn't know who this woman was, but was stuck in conversation with her and her older daughter; the daughter had her hand on Beth's arm and was giving her a sympathetic look. Beth hated those looks; she got them often and they would always have her instinctively touching her bracelet covered wrist.

She didn't expect to be ambushed by all of these strangers, some congratulating her, others giving their condolences for events that happened in the past. She didn't know them, she didn't care what they had to say, but she smiled anyway, always remembering to be polite and always kind.

Her mind kept going to Daryl and Ellie. She glanced at the front door and saw Maggie enter. She felt nervous – had Maggie sent them away? Beth wanted to leave, to pull away from these women. She looked up again and saw Glenn walk into the house. Her heart sank; maybe she had missed seeing Daryl and they were both already gone.

Now Beth really wanted to leave; she had to stop this woman's stories and this other woman's fake sympathetic look.

"Beth, I think your dad is looking for you in the kitchen," a voice suddenly said.

Beth looked over confused; standing next to her was Michonne. "He is?" Beth asked while looking around for her father.

Michonne nodded before taking a sip of her drink, "Yup. Go," Michonne gently nudged her away.

Beth saw the look in the woman's eyes and knew that the story wasn't true. "Thank you," Beth said before walking away. Beth saw her smile and then she heard the older woman begin to regale Michonne with her stories.

~o~

The house was packed with people, and Daryl didn't know any of them. It was loud inside the house and strangers kept glancing at him, giving him that look he was all too used to getting from nearly everyone in this damn town. He was starting to regret coming, wanting to turn and leave.

He made his way along the edge of the large group and tried not to knock stuff off any tables or shelves. He finally made it into a hall and let out a relieved breath. He had to close his eyes and breathe in deeply. He hated crowds, hated what it felt like to have eyes on him…hated being touched.

Daryl was walking toward the kitchen when he first heard them;he froze and ducked behind the wall. There was a house plant that Daryl used as coverage as he peeked around the corner and into the kitchen.

"I know Daryl is around here somewhere," Lori said as she sipped some lemonade.

"I thought I saw his truck," Carol said with a little shrug. "I wanted to talk with him," the woman added.

"I hope you do. Rick said that Daryl seemed okay with the idea of you two going out," Lori said with a nod.

"He's such a difficult man, but I understand that he's busy. He's got that little girl," Carol sighed lightly.

"Give him time. I don't think he's had a girlfriend for the last five or six years," Lori said casually.

"Maybe I can make him see that we should give it a shot," Carol said with a little nod.

"Sometimes men don't know what they want," Lori said.

Daryl narrowed his eyes at the both of them. He was getting tired of people dictating his personal life, and if he wasn't so terrified of Carol seeing him right now, he'd march in there and give them a piece of his mind.

"Who are we hiding from?" Beth whispered into his ear suddenly.

Daryl jumped and spun around, nearly knocking over the houseplant in the process. "Jesus, Beth! Need a damn bell around your neck," Daryl grumbled, annoyed.

Beth only looked back at him with a cute smile, clearly trying not to laugh at how jumpy he was acting. Daryl gave her a once over, the light dress and her blonde hair. If he hadn't been so freaked out by Carol, he would have relaxed. But he wasn't relaxed and he could tell that Beth had enjoyed scaring him. He narrowed his eyes at her before he crouched back down and peeked into the kitchen again.

Lori and Carol were suddenly joined by another person: Maggie.

Beth peeked around the corner as well. She leaned against his back and watched through the plant. He began to relax when her sweet scent filled his whole world. Her body was delicate and even though her elbows were in his back, he honestly didn't mind.

"Daryl? Oh I saw him in the living room a few minutes ago," Maggie said with a slight grin, answering a question that Lori had asked.

"Oh, well, I'll go find him," Carol said, sounding almost excited.

Daryl jumped and nearly fell forward from Beth's weight on his back. She moved off and he looked around, panicked, as three pairs of heels slowly made their way toward them.

"You're avoiding Carol?" Beth asked.

Daryl nodded quickly.

"C'mon I know where I can hide you," Beth grabbed at his jacket and pulled him along behind her.

"Funny," Daryl heard Maggie say, "I swear I saw him here in the living room." She sounded genuinely confused.

~o~

The door closed and Daryl realized they were in her bedroom. He suddenly felt nervous, and stood by the door as Beth quickly went to her dresser to rummage around for something.

"Where did Ellie go?" Beth asked as she glanced up at him, she moved some things around in the top drawer, still searching. She smiled slightly at how out of place he seemed. 'So cute,' she thought.

Daryl nodded as he watched her, his eyes glancing around her bedroom. It wasn't what he had expected; it was plainly decorated, some antique dolls on a shelf in the corner, a dresser, white with very light pink accents. He felt out of place, his giant dirty work boots on her light carpet; he felt a like a spot of darkness in her light world. "Hershel took her and some other kids to the stables to look at the animals," Daryl finally responded.

"Oh, yes, Patricia was saying she was taking kids over there. Ellie probably has my daddy wrapped around her little finger," Beth said with a smile.

The corner of Daryl's mouth lifted a little. "Yeah, they seemed to take a liking to each other pretty fast," he said with a little nod.

"Daddy's been wanting someone in this family to give him some grandkids. He wants to be a granddaddy so bad," Beth said once she'd found what she was looking for.

Daryl watched her for a moment; unexpected thoughts made his chest warm and filled him with a sudden happy feeling when she mentioned Hershel wanting to be a granddad and thinking about how Hershel had acted with Ellie. It was a weird feeling because it felt like home and he wondered if Beth realized what she had said.

"Sit, relax," Beth motioned to her bed and he nodded a little before making his way toward her bed. He hesitated before sitting on the very edge, stock still and straight.

Beth walked over and sat right next to him. She had a little book in her hand; the cover was worn and thick and the pages were thin and pretty. "This belonged to my grandmother. She gave it to my mom and she gave it to me," Beth said. "It's just an old book, but I loved it and my mama would read it to me every night before I went to bed," Beth said softly.

Daryl looked at the book and then over at her. She was looking at the book with this faraway look in her eyes.

"I want you to have it. You always read to Ellie and I didn't know if she's been read this one yet," Beth said as she pressed the large book into his hand.

Daryl felt more emotion well up in his chest. "I um…I can't take this Beth," he said gently. "It belongs in your family. You should keep it for your own kids," Daryl said. Although it was hard, it was the truth. He looked back at Beth and he couldn't read her face, couldn't see what was racing through her mind, but gosh she was beautiful. She was amazing inside and out. He didn't know why he was so blessed to be in her presence.

"Or, you know," Daryl started. He was still holding the book and her fingers were still touching his hand. "You could just read it to Ellie anytime you want to," Daryl said. "I'm sure she would like that." He was looking at the old Velveteen Rabbit cover. He wanted to add that he'd like it as well, but decided to leave that part out.

There was silence in the room; Daryl was surprised at how quiet it was, like everyone had left the house, and they were alone. Daryl glanced down and noticed that Beth's hand was still on his hand as it rested on his knee. He shifted a little and remembered that he had something in his jacket pocket.

Beth watched curiously as he reached into the pocket and pulled out what looked like a crumpled ball of paper. She raised her eyebrow at it curiously.

Daryl suddenly felt apprehensive about giving her the gift. He ducked his head and glanced over at her as she started to unwrap it. "I know it's not much" Daryl said in a low voice.

He watched her delicate fingers hold the small glass globe and shake it gently. Instead of snowflakes, it looked like pink cherry blossom petals falling around the blue bird. He watched as her thumb gently touched the glass.

The next thing he knew, Beth was moving toward him. Daryl jumped a little, then her arms were around his neck and shoulders and she was pressing a kiss to his temple.

"Thank you," Beth whispered. "I know you had no idea, but my mama's favorite bird was the blue bird." Beth pulled back from the hug.

Daryl was a little stunned. He honestly had no idea it would mean so much to her; it was just a trinket that was more than likely made in China. He dropped his gaze when she smiled brightly at him.

Beth stood up and walked across the small bedroom. She set the snow globe on a bookshelf that was filled with books. She gazed at it a little longer and then she turned back to him. "Why are you hiding from Carol?" Beth asked curiously.

Daryl had been watching her and thinking, and then he was snapped out of his trance. "Just don't wanna talk to her, is all," Daryl said with a shrug, hoping she would drop the matter.

"Is she your ex-wife, scorned lover?" Beth asked as she stood there, hoping her little playful smile hid the feeling of dread deep in her gut.

Daryl snorted and chuckled, "Hell no. She's just a friend, an old friend, I think she wants something more...something I can't give her," Daryl said absentmindedly. He started picking at a stray piece of thread on Beth's bedspread.

Beth nodded, "Fair enough. Sorry you have to deal with that." Beth didn't feel as sick about it. She knew it was silly. "Sadly, we can't stay up here forever," Beth added.

Daryl nodded, "I know. Thanks for giving me a place to hide at least for a little bit," Daryl stood up from the bed.

Beth watched him and then she sighed slightly. He was magnificent, at least she thought so, she found herself walking close to him until she was right in front of him and reaching for the tie around his neck.

Daryl was confused for a moment until he realized she was tying it for him. He stopped staring at her features on her face and looked past her head. "Could never tie these," he said in a low voice.

"Well, that's what I'm here for," Beth replied as she tied the knot and then cinched it up. She rested her hand on his chest for a moment, her other fingers playing with his tie.

Daryl got this feeling in his chest; he wanted to tell her that she meant more than just a babysitter who tied his ties sometimes. Nevertheless, he couldn't form the words, the right words, he let out a breath and looked down at her.

Beth could feel his breath on her face; her hand felt his heart beating, fast and scared. She searched his eyes, trying to decide if she should do something.

"Beth...oh," Glenn's voice filled the silence as the bedroom door opened. There was a light knock as he opened it, but now he was standing in the doorway, looking a little stunned.

Daryl and Beth and jumped apart when they heard the door click.

Beth felt panic. "Glenn you can't tell Maggie. She would freak out," Beth almost begged. She didn't need this.

Glenn looked between the two of them. "I can't lie to Maggie, you know that Beth," Glenn said, seeming apologetic.

"I know but just don't say..." but before she could finish Daryl was rushing past her and up to Glenn. Beth gasped out loud, shocked.

Daryl grabbed Glenn's shirt and shoved him against the door. "Don't fucking tell Maggie, you got it?" Daryl barked.

Glenn was shocked, "Holy crap, calm down! I won't tell her!" Glenn said as he pushed Daryl back. "Relax," he said as he tried to put distance between himself and Daryl.

Daryl watched him, breathing heavy, "And learn to knock and wait before you open a girl's bedroom door," Daryl added. He was pissed and maybe he was over reacting, but he didn't care.

Beth was still surprised by this side of Daryl; she shook her head trying to get over it and placed a hand on his arm. "Just…thank you Glenn. I don't need Maggie on me about any of this," Beth said.

Glenn nodded, "I get it. I won't say anything. It's fine, as long as you're okay, right Beth?" Glenn asked. He seemed cautious and glanced at Daryl for a moment.

Beth smiled slightly and nodded, "I'm fine! Really. Daryl is my friend and Maggie will just freak out. I'll tell her the truth and try to get her to relax after we get back from Disney World," Beth said, immediately realizing her fuck up.

Glenn furrowed his brow, "Wait, you're going to Disney with him?" he asked.

Beth sighed. "Don't tell Maggie that either… please," Beth said as gently as possible. She looked at Daryl who was still posturing and puffing his chest out at Glenn.

Glenn nodded suddenly, "You both weren't doing anything so there is nothing to tell… just friends hanging out," Glenn said before he started to leave the bedroom.

Glenn was gone and Daryl and Beth were silent. "He's gonna fold ain't he?" Daryl asked suddenly.

"Like a napkin," Beth said with a sigh.

~o~

Everyone downstairs had gone outside and Beth had gone out the backdoor as Daryl walked around the house, avoiding her sister, who was currently paying attention to a man who was giving a little speech. She watched as Daryl strode up behind Ellie who was sitting on a bench and holding a cat, petting its fur. She watched as he snuck and tickled her sides lightly. Ellie giggled and the cat ran away. Daryl quickly chased after the creature.

Beth smiled at the sight, and then was shocked to see him appear again holding the cat, gently scratching it behind its ears. Her smile left her face when Carol walked up to him; she watched him adjust his stance and nod toward Ellie. Carol gave him a smile and let him go.

He made eye contact with her and gave her a little nod just before he handed the cat back to Ellie. The little girl was happy once again, and Daryl sat next to her on the bench.

Beth hesitated for a minute before she poured two glasses of lemonade. She made her way over to where Daryl and Ellie were sitting and she joined them, putting Ellie between them. She handed him a glass of lemonade, and he gave her a little head nod of thanks.

"Beth!" Ellie said as she reached over to hug Beth's waist. Beth hugged the girl back. "Grandpa Santa showed me horses," Ellie started to say.

Beth furrowed her brow and looked at Daryl who chuckled slightly and shook his head.

Beth was going to have to ask him about that later, but for now Ellie was telling her all about the animals and how excited she was about going to Disney with her. Beth listened and nodded and she looked up at Daryl who kept glancing at them with small grin on his lips. Beth felt happy and excited; a freeing feeling washed over her. She couldn't wait for this trip.

~o~

**A/N: oh my gosh… we are finally here… I am so sorry that this update took so long!? I hope everyone likes it! And yes, the next chapter will be the trip! I'd make the AN longer but I don't know what else to say… Accept that I'm overwhelmed by the response to this fic, I can't even believe it. I'd also like to give a shout out to ****Rckyfrk**** for taking the time to Beta my fic, THANK YOU! And thank you all for loving this story, it means so much to me and I do it for all of you!**


	10. Chapter 10

The light knocking had roused him from his sleep; he rolled from bed and scratched at his chin as he carefully made his way to the front door. He glanced at the stove clock and saw the time, his eyes widened a little bit. He peaked out the side window after he got to the door and shook his head slightly before he unlocked and opened it.

Daryl sighed and leaned against the frame tiredly, "you do know that its four thirty in the morning right?" Daryl gruffly, he gave her a brief once over, she always looked so perky and excited.

Beth looked a little stunned, "oh no… I'm too early aren't I?" she asked. "I'm so sorry, you were sleeping?" Beth asked suddenly apologetic.

Daryl waved her off and then stepped aside to let her in, "its fine, took me until after one in the morning to get to bed. Ellie wouldn't go to sleep, said she was too excited. And I was trying to pack us all night, finally crashed after" Daryl said as he locked up the door and turned back to face her.

Beth set her rolling suitcase and small duffle on the floor; she looked him over and smirked slightly, taking in his rumpled appearance, "you're not a morning person hu?" Beth asked in a teasing manner.

Daryl let out what sounded like a growl before he walked past her, "I am a morning person, but when you've had a crazy ass day and then less than three hours of sleep, you'd look like shit to" Daryl said defensively. He walked to the kitchen to start the pot of coffee going.

Beth also realized he wasn't much for talking in the morning "hey, you don't look awful, you look cute" she tried to fix it.

Daryl narrowed his eyes at her; 'I ain't cute" he grumbled. He was fighting the urge to blush and smile, he really did like it when she called him cute, and he was never cute to anyone before meeting her.

"Grumpy and cute at four in the morning, like a grumpy puppy" Beth said before she walked past him, and to his coffee pot.

He sighed and walked to the dining room table, giving up arguing with her. He sat down and let out a heavy sigh. Watching as she made the coffee.

"If you want to get some extra rest, I don't mind" Beth said as she scooped some coffee in into the basket before she closed the lid and pressed the button. She looked back confused when he didn't reply.

She found him sitting at the dining table, his head resting on his arms on the tabletop, snoring lightly. She had never seen a cuter sight. Beth found a throw blanket on the back of the sofa and put it around his shoulders before she kissed his temple gently.

She sat on the sofa and pulled a book from the outer pocket of her duffle. She'd wait for one of the Dixon's to wake up, although she had a feeling it would be the younger of the two.

~o~

Beth had parked her car in Daryl's space in front of the apartment building, where it would sit for the week they were gone. She climbed from the driver's side and stopped a moment to watch Daryl put everyone's luggage in the back of his pickup, he had one of those truck bed covers for bad weather and so he was able to seal up their luggage nice and safe in the back.

Beth watched as he checked and doubled checked some things on the truck, but what she was more interested in, were his interactions with Ellie, the girl was following her daddy around like a little duckling, she was gripping her stuffed dog and fixed her little glasses on her nose as she watched her dad work. Daryl knew she was behind him as he checked over the truck, he kept stopping suddenly and she'd run into his leg, Ellie would giggle and Daryl would look back as if he didn't know she was there.

This went on the whole trip around the truck, until he spun around suddenly and scooped the girl up and started blowing raspberries into her neck, making the little girl scream and laugh.

Daryl was smiling at her, a genuine smile, Ellie pulled on his beard and he quickly gave her face a couple of kisses. Ellie hugged him around his neck, and he said something to her as he hugged her back.

Beth sighed at the sight, she wondered if it was stupid to be feeling this way about him, she couldn't help it, something about him, and how he was, how he acted with Ellie, how he acted with her.

Suddenly Ellie was darting toward her, "are you ready Beth?!" Ellie asked excited.

"Absolutely!" Beth said sounding just as enthusiastic as the little girl did, Ellie took Beth's hand and pulled her back to Daryl's truck. Beth laughed a little at her antics.

Daryl was waiting for them and once Ellie was back by his side, he hoisted the girl up and into the truck where she climbed back and fastened herself into her booster seat.

Daryl turned back to Beth, "ready?" he asked. He was looking at her through his shaggy hair. Head ducked a little bit.

"So ready, this is going to be exciting for everyone!" Beth said before she darted around the truck. She looked back as she rounded the truck to look at him, and he was smirking a little bit.

~o~

"last time I was on a family vacation, we flew out to Hawaii, I was only nine, but it was fun" Beth said as she scrolled through her iPhone music library, she had insisted they have music on their road trip and after Daryl was outvoted two to one, she proceeded to look for some music.

"Daddy have we been to Hawaii?" Ellie asked suddenly.

Daryl glanced at her in his rear-view mirror, he shook his head, "nope, this will be your first time leaving this state" Daryl said, he smirked when Ellie smiled widely.

Beth looked over at him, "what about you? Any family vacations in your past?" Beth asked with a little smile.

Daryl bristled a little, the first thing to pop into his head was a short and angry reply, but he relaxed a little bit, she wasn't trying to meddle or mess with him, tease him or make fun of him, she didn't know about his past.

"Nah… never had a vacation… never even left the state" Daryl's voice was low and rough, he hoped she would drop it.

Beth nodded, although she looked a little surprised, "what about camping?" she asked still looking at him.

Daryl had to bite back another short remark, he let out a small breath, keeping his eyes on the road ahead, "nope" he said. he would leave off the part about how he had to fend for himself most days, or how he'd wonder into the woods to get away, how he was locked out of the house most days and that no one really gave a damn about him. Yeah he'd leave that stuff out.

There was silence in the truck and Daryl knew it was his fault, his grumpy replies making everyone uncomfortable. He glanced at Beth for a moment, "thought you said you'd be playing some road trip music" Daryl found himself saying.

Beth gave him a little shy smile, "okay but you can't complain" Beth said she took out her phone again.

His truck was older and didn't have a way to play her music in it, like most new models. He watched her and he glanced at the phone. "Will that tiny speaker on that thing be loud enough?" he asked.

"Nope, but that's why I got this" Beth reached into her small bag at her feet and pulled out what looked like a cassette tape with a wire attached to it. She gently pushed the cassette part into the player and then plugged the end of the cable into the headphone jack of her phone. The radio switched on and Beth hit play on her phone.

Daryl knew he would regret this and the second the pop beat started, he wanted to reach over and rip that damn thing out of his truck.

"No, you promised that you would listen" Beth said as if she was able to hear what he had been thinking. She must have known what that scowl on his face meant. "besides I have some stuff on here that you will like" Beth said, she was looking at him as if she was challenging him to stop the music.

Daryl glared at her and glanced back at Ellie who was jamming to the music. Daryl leaned back and kept driving, hoping his mind could block out the noise.

Daryl was wondering how many more hours of driving he'd have to endure of the music. Wasn't all-bad though, she had some Cash in there, some classic rock. However, Ellie liked a few of the newer songs and those were the ones played the most. They were also the ones that Daryl was ready to hurl himself out of the car if he heard them once more.

Some newer song that had intense banjo in it was playing as they drove and as they rounded a bend and he cruised along the highway, Beth suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Oh my gosh stop!" Beth said while grabbing Daryl's arm.

Daryl jumped and the truck swerved a little, "Jesus Beth! What the hell?" Daryl asked as he carefully pulled the truck to the curb of the highway. Traffic was minimal that morning, although they were in the middle of some grassy swamp area.

"Look!" Beth said as she pointed ahead.

Daryl looked; there was a big blue sign 'WELCOME TO FLORIDA, The Sunshine State' he looked at it for a bit before looking at Beth.

She was already climbing from the truck, "Beth! Where you going?" Daryl asked as he climbed out to go after her. "Crazy woman" he grumbled as he tried to catch up to her.

Some cars sped by and Daryl was looking out for them and animals in the tall grass around the side of the road.

"Beth what in the hell are you doing?" Daryl asked as he finally caught up to her.

"Stand by the sign" Beth said after she took a photo of the sign with her phone.

Daryl froze, he shook his head, "no, I'm getting back in the truck" Daryl turned to head back.

"Good idea, bring Ellie, should be a family photo, father and daughter leaving Georgia for the first time together" Beth said thoughtfully. She reached for his arm and gently pulled him back so he was in front of the large sign.

"Beth don't take my photo," Daryl said getting embarrassed now, he ducked his head.

Beth looked at him confused, "I won't take your photo if you don't want me to, I just figured you'd want to remember this moment" Beth said with a little shrug, now she looked sad.

Daryl huffed, he didn't know why he gave into her so easily, he hated seeing her not happy. "Fine."

Next thing Daryl knew, he was holding Ellie on one side, the girl gripped her stuffed animal.

Daryl didn't know what to do, so he just pointed at the sign and tried to smile, Ellie's grin was big as Beth told them to say 'cheese'.

She took a couple shots and then she rushed over and got under Daryl's outstretched arm, she used her free arm to hold the camera out and she made sure all of their faces were in the shot.

"Good?" Daryl asked, anxiety building up again, but for a different reason as Beth was still pressed to his side as she looked at the photos they had taken.

"Yup" Beth said before she smiled sweetly at him and walked back to the truck.

Daryl huffed and watched her walk away; he glanced over at Ellie in his arms and lightly grabbed her hand to kiss it before he walked them back to the truck.

"Is Florida different then Georgia?" Ellie asked as he carried her.

"Think so, more swamps, gators everywhere, maybe we can find one" Daryl said. Ellie nodded her head excited.

After everyone was back in the truck, Daryl looked over at Beth, "we're going to be stopping a lot for photos hu?" Daryl asked reluctantly.

"Mmhmm" Beth said as she scrolled the photos, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Great" Daryl grumbled before pulling back onto the highway.

**A/N: just a quick chapter to get things going! Love you all! I know TWD is back tonight… I'll keep writing this regardless of anything that happens, don't worry loves!**


	11. Chapter 11

Daryl had a small moment of panic when the green animal started to freak out in his arms; he almost dropped it before the old man who ran the place grabbed the alligator from Daryl's hands.

"Gotta keep a good grip on 'er, otherwise she'd take yer finger off, boy" the short, old man said. His southern drawl was thick and he was missing a few front teeth. He was wearing a straw hat, floral shirt and a pair of khaki shorts.

Daryl shot a glare at him before he looked around for where Ellie and Beth had wandered off to. It wasn't his idea, but Beth saw the "petting zoo" sign and asked to stop. It looked more like a junk yard but they had an interesting array of animals. Mammals, birds and hundreds of reptiles; Ellie was excited and wanted to touch them all.

They had been taking a photo with a three-foot gator that Daryl had offered to hold when the girls left to play with the wallabies, he was left with the gator and hoping he didn't lose a finger as he did.

Now he was walking around, looking for them among the other tourists who had stopped at the trap. Although admission was only five bucks a head, he was still worried about something attacking them and he didn't have his knife on him.

He found both girls next to the small and furry animals. Ellie was holding what appeared to be a baby raccoon as an older woman stood nearby and Beth took a photo. Ellie looked over and her smile went wide, "Daddy look! Baby raccoon!" Ellie held the small creature up to Daryl and he looked at it. He recalled killing them when they got on his property, sometimes his family ate them. He never really thought they were cute, until seeing the baby.

"That sure is a baby raccoon" Daryl said, he was stunned when Ellie just handed it off to him and she darted over to where a low fence was.

Daryl held the creature in his hands, he held it up and looked at its face and it reached its mouth over to try to bite his nose, and he heard a snap noise. Daryl knew that noise; he looked over to find Beth with her phone, taking photos of him with his new little buddy.

"Are we done?" Daryl asked. He didn't want to sound annoyed but he felt like they had spent long enough in this place.

Beth nodded, "I think so. This was fun, thank you for stopping" Beth said as she gave his arm a little squeeze and sidled up next to him. "it's been fun" she added as she looked at the photos she had taken.

Daryl nodded his head casually, his eyes going back to Ellie, who was gently petting a rabbit the older woman had pulled from somewhere. He thought about adding that he liked seeing her smile… or that he really liked it when she got scared and jumped to him for protection… or how happy she seemed. He left that out.

Once they were back on the road, Beth and Ellie were singing along to another song. Well it was the same song, he thought Beth had said it was Taylor Swift or something he didn't know. Ellie loved it and listened to it so much that it was now permanently stuck in his brain. He swore he'd have nightmares about it.

"Daryl, sing the chorus!" Beth suddenly shouted. That was new; they never asked him to sing along. They knew better. He shot a glare at her and she only laughed more.

"Sing daddy sing!" Ellie shouted hopefully.

Daryl kept side glancing them both, he had to keep his eyes on the road though. He breathed in deep and then the chorus came, "And I think I'm gonna hate hate hate hate hate hate hate this song." Daryl spoke more than sang, but it went along to the song.

There was a short pause after and then Beth was laughing, Ellie clapped. "We got him to play along!" Beth gave Ellie a high five.

Daryl rubbed at his chin and tried to hide the smirk on his face. "Yeah yeah yeah," Daryl said.

"Ooh, that's another song, wait I have that one too," Beth said excitedly as she searched for it on her iPhone.

Daryl rolled his eyes slightly. He was enjoying it all, even despite himself. He liked seeing Beth and Ellie happy.

Daryl put on his clicker and Beth took notice and stopped scrolling. "Why are we stopping?" Beth asked as she looked ahead.

"Need gas. Anyone need to take a pis- bathroom break?" he asked, trying to catch himself.

Beth shook her head and Ellie did as well.

Daryl nodded as he pulled up to the pump at a station that was the only building in sight. "Good, this'll be quick," Daryl said as he shut off the car, but kept the keys in the ignition. He climbed out as Beth had reached into his glove box to get his wallet, a routine they quickly developed as the trip progressed. He gave a little nod and took the wallet; he shut the door and started to make his way to the convenience store so he could pre-pay. He had a little thought about how you used to not have to prepay. "Idiots stealing gas," he grumbled.

Inside he looked around and a thought crossed his mind to get something for the girls...the girls, he'd started to call them that in his head. The Girls. He smirked and little and walked over to the small section of food, grabbing some chips, some jerky and a couple of bags of candy. He held those in his arms and he walked over to the cooler and pulled out some bottles of water. He made his way to the checkout counter, nodding to the surly old man was behind it. He set the items down and pulled out his wallet, "And, um, twenty on pump four," Daryl said. The man nodded and rang him up.

Daryl glanced back out at his truck as the man put his stuff in a paper bag. The girls...his girls. No, he shook his head of that thought.

Beth had watched Daryl walk to the store, she liked watching him walk; he had this way about him, he walked differently than anyone would think, with a little swagger in his step, kinda cute when he was relaxed. She reached over to turn the keys so the radio would come on and the music started to play again. She thought of how amazing Daryl was for tolerating them, the frequent stops, the music, the photos. She'd catch him nodding his head to the music at times; she knew he liked it, or at least liked the situation. She wasn't going to purposefully make him angry, but she also wanted to open his mind a little. It seemed like he was so set in his ways and that no one ever tried to pry past the first 'no'. She was very up for the challenge.

Ellie's favorite song started to play and the girl got excited and Beth turned it up. They danced in their seats and an idea dawned on Beth, she knew it would be testing Daryl's patience, but why not?

"Hey Ellie, wanna mess with your dad?" Beth asked.

Ellie didn't seem to know what she meant, but she saw that Beth was smiling and so she agreed.

Daryl was walking back to the truck and he could hear the music coming from within. He rolled his eyes and hoped by the time he was done pumping gas that Cash would start playing.

He made it back to the truck and went to open his door, but it was locked, he tapped lightly on the glass and waited for Beth to unlock the door.

Beth scooted over to the driver's seat and rolled the window down just enough to talk through, "New rule: to get back in the truck you have to sing along to the song," Beth said.

Daryl smirked slightly and thought she was joking, but when he went to open the door, it was still locked. "Hey, you're serious?" Daryl asked. Now he was mad. Well not really mad, Beth's little giggling quickly tamped out his anger. Now he was just frustrated about this. "No, just unlock the door," Daryl said, Beth shook her head and the window went back up. The music got louder as she turned up the volume; she started to dance and mouth the words of the song. Ellie was jumping on the passenger seat, so she wasn't going to help him.

"Damn it," Daryl grumbled as he set the bag on the hood of the truck and went to get the gas, thinking that maybe they'd tire of their silly game.

When he had finished and put the gas cap back on, the same song started up again. Beth rolled down the window. "Just sing one line... just one!" Beth said. She was laughing at his glare. Ellie was leaning over and looking at him, waiting for him to do it.

Daryl huffed and looked around the empty parking lot. He looked back at both of the girls and their big eyes looking at him with anticipation. He waited a moment for a part of the song he knew started and grunted. "I am the sand in the bottom half of the hour glass. I try to picture me without you but I can't. 'Cause we could be immortals, immortals" Daryl, wasn't singing, but speaking the lyrics, he nodded his head a little bit to the music. "And live with me forever now. Pull the blackout curtains down. Just not for long, for long. Because we could be imo- immortals" Daryl said, he stopped right there even as the song kept going.

His 'singing' made Beth and Ellie bust out in a fit of giggles.

Daryl nodded his head to the beat and moved his shoulders back and forth. "Happy?" he asked as he threw his hands up.

Beth sighed and to his shock she got out of the truck, Ellie followed.

They started to dance around him, Ellie grabbed his hand and swung it and Beth danced at him.

Daryl glared at them both but let them dance around him, nodding his head some more, and sighed. What he put up with for them.

While both girls were distracted, Daryl slipped away and got back in his truck, shut the door and locked it, rolled the window up and grabbed her phone, he scrolled and hit the next song.

Beth and Ellie only noticed when the song changed, they rushed to the truck and found that it was locked. "Daryl c'mon, open up," Beth said.

Daryl shook his head, he then motioned that he couldn't hear her as the music got louder. It was Lynrd Skynyrd's 'Free Bird.' He then sat back in his chair and shut his eyes, as Ellie and Beth shouted at him to let them back in, and he smirked. Yeah, he could mess with them, too.

~o~

They knew they were getting closer to their destination as the city start to pop up around them, more houses, buildings, people, more cars, traffic. They were currently off the highway and on a main street at a stop light. Daryl kept looking at his printed out directions, ignoring Beth's offer to use her phone.

Ellie had fallen asleep and the trip had been quiet, sometimes Beth would say something, but mostly a comfortable silence fell over them. It was four in the afternoon and Daryl had called to confirm their hotel reservations a couple of hours prior. The man had been in a hurry but had assured him that their rooms would be ready.

"Think we should get some sleep tonight, get an early start tomorrow morning," Daryl suggested as he turned a busy corner and started down a street.

Beth nodded as she looked around the city from her window, "I'm exhausted." As if to confirm this she let out a yawn. "Can't wait to snuggle into bed and dream about Mickey Mouse and Cinderella's castle," Beth said with a little smile.

Daryl glanced at her, "That's a weird dream, but whatever you're into..." he said jokingly. Beth threw a light punch at his shoulder, and he chuckled in response. He had made that joke so he wouldn't think of her snuggled into a bed, her own bed. He got two rooms for them. Everything would work out just fine… or so he thought.

"What do you mean you lost our reservation?" Daryl asked for the third time. He was glaring at the man who stood at the computer behind the front desk. "Listen here, Mullet Man!" Daryl barked.

"My name is Eugene. Says so on my nametag," the man said in his very monotone voice as he pointed to his nametag. He did have a mullet and a very bored expre4ssion on his face.

Beth would have thought the man wasn't afraid of Daryl at all if he didn't flinch anytime Daryl threw his hand around in his anger.

Beth looked around and noticed a few looky-loos deciding to take interest in the angry man shouting, and Ellie was by the fireplace in the lobby, seemingly ignoring the whole thing.

"I paid for two rooms!" Daryl said, "and now you're telling me that you made a 'mistake' and we don't have any rooms?!"

"Daryl…" Beth finally said as she placed her hand on his arm and gently pushed him back, not a lot, just enough that she could squeeze between him and the reception desk. "Hi," Beth said with a small but sweet smile.

"Hi," Eugene replied, giving her a once over, Beth had to ignore the weird look he gave her. She felt Daryl finally walk away, probably to go and retrieve his daughter.

Beth leaned over the desk, "So are you telling me that you don't have any rooms available?" she asked casually. "I mean Daryl did pay for two rooms and you charged him so he at least needs a refund," Beth added.

"Oh, he'll get a refund, but I don't have any rooms for him," Eugene said. "Don't know why someone like you is with a guy like that," he added on before he typed something into his computer. "Seems illogical."

Beth was caught off guard for a moment. '_Oh, he thinks…_' Her thoughts were interrupted when she realized what he had said. Assuming the worst of Daryl. She glared for a moment before she put on another smile, although this one more forced then the last. "Well he is my… Daryl…and he just wants our vacation to go smoothly," Beth said sweetly, her Georgia accent thickening as she spoke.

Eugene gave a small shrug, but he still looked at her oddly.

Beth didn't want to have to do this, but drastic times called for drastic measures, "Shame, I was going to try and show off my new two piece in the pool…guess I'll have to let that go to waste," Beth said as she sighed slightly, looking disappointed.

She glanced at Eugene who had leaned over the counter a little, seemingly to have a better look at her. She had to suppress the urge to gag at the thought, but she kept acting as casual as she could, as if she wasn't intentionally playing into his very obvious weakness.

Eugene was suddenly back on the computer, typing away. She watched him from the corner of her eye as she pretended to scroll through her phone. She saw him visibly frown before he looked back at her. "I have one room available. It's usually reserved for honeymoon couples, so we don't give it to regular guests," he said in his monotone voice.

"Great! We will take it!" Beth said. She felt relief wash over her. She glanced over at Daryl and noticed him on his cell phone. Another thought popped into her head. She leaned back on the counter and twisted a piece of her hair around her finger, trying her best to flirt. "And you'll comp at least one night, right?" she asked.

Eugene nodded quickly, "Yes, anything you want," Eugene said before he reached and pulled the drawer open, fished out two key cards and swiped them on a little card reader. He stuffed them into a small envelope and slid it across the counter toward her. "Room 522," he said.

Beth gave him another quick smile before she reached to grab them. He didn't let the cards go as she tried to slide them toward her. She looked up to meet his eyes.

"If you need anything, I'll be here," he said with a little nod.

"Thanks" Beth said before she grabbed the keys. She turned and walked back to Daryl and Ellie. She had to shudder and not think about the implications behind Eugene's words.

"Okay, we're good to go," Beth said as she greeted Daryl and Ellie. Daryl stuffed his phone back into his jeans pocket and stood up.

Daryl looked perplexed, "How?" he asked as he gathered their luggage.

"I have my ways," Beth said with a little smile. She noticed that Daryl looked a little distracted. "Everything okay?" she asked.

Daryl furrowed his brow and nodded, "Yeah, thanks for getting a room," Daryl said with a tiny smirk.

Beth gave a smile back and then took Ellie's hand and walked ahead. Daryl followed and cast a glare in Eugene's direction, who was just staring at Beth now.

~o~

They let Ellie lead the way as she read off numbers on the hotel doors until they reached room 522. Beth stuck the keycard into the slot and there was a little buzz sound as the door unlocked, the trio walked through the door.

"This is amazing!" Ellie shouted as she darted across the room and dove onto the massive king size bed, she bounced a little.

Beth smiled and then she realized something. "Oh, right. Honeymoon…" she murmured. She wondered if Daryl noticed what she had. But one look over at Daryl and she saw it on his face, the look of shock and fear that crossed his features. He noticed.

He looked over at her as he set their luggage on the floor, "This was all they had?" Daryl asked.

"This was it," Beth shut the door and decided to look around.

It wasn't the fanciest hotel room, but it was nice, light colors, a large bed, the typical furniture. She peeked into the bathroom and saw the large Jacuzzi tub. The sink was across from it and the toilet was in its own little room.

"Explains why the toilet's closed off," Daryl said.

Beth jumped because his voice wasn't coming from behind her. She looked and saw him standing by the bed, and there was a large opening in the wall, so one could see someone in the tub.

Beth furrowed her brow, "Oh, right…honeymoon suite," Beth said after it hit her again. "We'll have to work out our showering so that one is out when the other is showering," Beth said.

Daryl entered the bathroom through the door as if he was looking for something. He found it, a switch; he flicked it and a large curtain came down, it was thick and white.

"Problem solved," Daryl said before he exited the bathroom.

Beth was impressed, but they still had this other little problem to deal with. Beth walked into the bedroom and watched as Ellie jumped on the big bed.

She watched as Daryl neatly placed his and Ellie's luggage near the wall. He picked up her luggage and did the same.

"The bed's really big. I'm sure it'll be okay," Beth said suddenly. The idea of sharing a bed with Daryl delighted her a little bit.

Daryl glanced over at her before he knelt down to unzip his bag, "Naw… you and Ellie take the bed. I'll crash on the floor," Daryl said with a little shrug.

Beth furrowed her brow, "No, I won't have you sleeping on the floor," Beth said. She was trying to think of some kind of excuse. She looked at the floor and wondered if she should bring up that Dateline story on hotels and black lights.

"Well, I can't sleep with you," Daryl said, sounding a little annoyed. He seemed to realize too late how that sounded and went back to riffling through his luggage, faster now, as if he wanted to flee.

Beth was blushing a little, she smiled slightly, "I'll call downstairs and see if they have a cot or something," Beth said. That made sense.

Daryl nodded his head as he refused to meet her eyes. Beth walked to the side of the bed by the window and sat down. It was also the side nearest to where Daryl was kneeling. Beth picked up the phone to make a call.

"I didn't mean it like that," Daryl suddenly said.

Beth stopped dialing to look down at Daryl. He was looking back at her, his expression a combination of regret, embarrassment and something else she couldn't place.

Beth nodded slowly. "I know," she said with a little smile. Daryl gave a little nod and went back to pulling something out of Ellie's bag. "We should get dinner, go to bed early," Beth said, repeating what Daryl had said earlier.

He nodded his head as he fished out Ellie's sleeping clothes, her toothbrush.

"I'll um, I'll go out and get us something, let you girls settle in," Daryl said as he stood up and made his way across the room. He picked up the remote and handed it to Ellie, "Find us something to watch, I'll be back in half an hour," he told the little girl. She nodded and leaned up to give Daryl a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Daryl, you don't always have to go out and get something," Beth said as she watched him check his pockets for his keys and wallet.

"Nah, I'll be back" Daryl said. He paused at the door and turned back around, "Um, what would you like for dinner?" Daryl asked.

Beth thought a moment. "Something light?" Beth suggested.

"Got it," Daryl said before he left the room.

"Thank you," Beth called after him as she watched him leave. Beth thought he'd been acting kinda odd ever since she saw him on the phone, but decided she'd let it go for now. She looked over at Ellie, who had found a cartoon to watch. "Let's get changed and ready for dinner okay?" Beth asked.

Ellie looked over, "We're going to eat dinner in bed?" she asked confused.

Beth nodded, "Yes! We get to do that on vacations" Beth said as she poked the little girl's tummy gently. Ellie squealed.

~o~

Daryl had parked his truck in the parking lot of the strip mall; he looked around, and then checked the time on his cell phone. It was after five thirty and he was getting impatient. It had already taken him twenty minutes to find the place. He leaned against the hood of his truck and hoped this would be over soon. This was the last thing he wanted to deal with.

"Didn't actually think you'd show!" a voice said.

Daryl spun around to find a man walking toward him, flanked by two other men. All three looked like they'd had a hard life, and shared the same pissed off expression.

"You stay away from me and my family," Daryl just jumped right to business. He wasn't scared of these guys. He marched right up to the man in the middle and got in his face.

The man, older with gray hair looked amused and put his hands up in mock surrender. "Calm down Dixon," he said with a chuckle.

"Listen, I don't know what shit my brother got into with you, but I ain't apart of it," Daryl said firmly. He didn't blink or even budge.

The leader's smile turned to a frown, "I know that, yer just his dumbass baby brother," he said, smirking when Daryl's eyes narrowed at him. "Name's Joe by the way," he stuck out his hand. Daryl just held his gaze. Joe only shrugged, "This here is Len and Marco," Joe motioned to the other two men.

"I don't have any dealing with you guys, so just leave me alone. You need to talk to my brother, you know where he is," Daryl said, he started to back up and make his way to his truck, keeping his eyes on them as he did.

"We'll leave you be, but when you get back to Georgia, I'll be wanting to have that meeting with you. Your brother owes us," Joe said.

Daryl hung his head, "How much?" he hated to ask. He knew, like always, he'd end up having to bail his brother out.

Joe grinned widely, "Seventy-five thousand," he said, his grin expanding at the slightly startled look on the younger Dixon's face. Before Daryl could speak, Joe went on, "And my policy is, if the borrower is incarcerated, dead or otherwise indisposed, their next of kin are to shoulder the debt," Joe said.

Daryl glared, "How did you even know I'd be here?" Daryl asked.

"I've got a lot of friends, Daryl," he said. "Georgia's my old stomping ground, got a warrant there so I'm staying out of the Peach State until that gets cleared up. Just so happens you walked into my temporary back yard," Joe said with a smile.

Daryl glared, "I ain't got your damn money, so stay away from me and my family," Daryl threatened.

"You mean that baby girl of yours and that blonde little hottie you got?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, she looks like something, somethin' fun to play wi-" Len didn't get to finish; Daryl's fist connected with his nose. Len crashed back to the ground hard, grabbing at his nose and groaning in pain.

Marco went to jump in but Joe's arm stopped him. "Calm down, gents" Joe said, his eyes never leaving Daryl, who was amped and ready to keep fighting.

"He broke my nose!" Len shouted as he sat on the pavement.

"The man's protective of his family, I can understand and respect that," Joe said coolly. Daryl was nearly baring his teeth; he looked at Joe, daring him to try anything. "We won't bother you and your girls while you're here," Joe said finally.

Daryl flashed him a look, "Bullshit, how do I know you won't?" Daryl asked, his fingers lingering over where his knife hung from his belt, glad he'd put it on when he pulled up to the strip mall.

"I'm a man of my word…but remember that I know a lot of people," Joe said. He gave another smile and turned to leave, "have a nice vacation, Dixon" Joe shouted as he walked away, the other two followed him, Len casting another angry glare Daryl's way.

Daryl watched them get back in their truck and drive in the opposite direction. Daryl let out the shuddered breath he'd been holding in, he wasn't sure if he trusted them not to bother him again, but he waited a moment before he climbed back into his truck and drove off.

Now he had to figure out what kind of food to get the girls.

It was around seven when Daryl got back to the hotel; he had gotten some fries and burgers for Ellie and him, and a salad for Beth…and an extra burger just in case. He found them changed into their sleeping clothes and sitting on the bed watching a movie. He hated that he was that late but they didn't seem to mind. He explained to them he was late because he wasn't familiar with the area, and they believed him. Beth also told him that the cot would be delivered soon.

He let them start eating as he changed into his sleeping clothes; he was hoping that his families past wasn't starting to come back to him. Not now, not when things were starting to seem normal.

He sat on the edge of the bed and was watching the old movie and he didn't even know he was chewing on his thumb until Beth's hand gently pulled it away. He looked at her startled and she looked worried.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Beth asked again.

"Yeah… don't worry about it" Daryl hated to lie to her, but it didn't concern her.

She went back to her salad and he could tell that she wouldn't drop it.

~o~

Beth finished brushing her teeth and looked at herself in the mirror. Today had been a good day, kinda crazy and busy, but a good day. Tomorrow they'd be headed to the Magic Kingdom, and she was excited about that. She pulled her hair into a loose ponytail, looked herself over in her oversized t-shirt.

Beth took a deep breath and exited the bathroom. She looked down and sighed heavily; Daryl was really going to try to sleep on the floor. Beth picked up the pillow and the large comforter that had been covering the bed from the floor where he had made a makeshift pallet. She folded the large blanket and put the pillow back on the bed. He wouldn't be sleeping on the floor if she could help it.

The small cot was set up for Ellie. It looked cozy, obviously meant for kids, but it was all the hotel had to offer. It clearly wasn't an option for Daryl, although he tried to argue that he could try and sleep on it.

Beth thought about Daryl and she was worried about how he'd seemed a little on edge. She needed to find a moment to talk with him. she realized then that she didn't know all that much about him, or at least there was more to him.

Beth was alone in the hotel room, Ellie had realized that she left her stuffed dog in the truck, and Daryl had gone off to fetch it. Ellie wanted to go with her daddy, so they left together.

Beth decided to climb into the bed and make it look like it was okay for him to sleep in the bed with her, that there would be enough room between them. It was a king-sized bed after all. Beth crawled in and she waited for them.

Her phone buzzed and she had a moment of panic. She glanced at the screen and sighed with relief, it was only Noah. She'd reply tomorrow. She'd been dreading Maggie, Beth told a lie, a big lie, that she was taking a road trip with some girls from school but she knew that Glenn would fold and soon Maggie would be freaking out. She was safe for now.

The door unlocked and Beth felt a little nervous, waiting for them to enter.

"We found it!" Ellie shouted as she darted into the room, she went over to Beth's side of the bed to show her.

Beth smiled at the girl, and then she looked over at Daryl who was frozen in place. She gave him a little smile.

"Where'd my bed go?" Daryl asked, he sounded slightly annoyed. He pulled at his t-shirt that he was wearing, along with a pair of sweats. He looked more comfortable then she had ever seen him.

"That wasn't a bed Daryl. Besides, you've been going nonstop since we left Georgia, you deserve a comfortable place to sleep," Beth said sweetly.

Daryl started to shake his head, "That can't happen," Daryl said as he looked around and then found the large comforter. He grabbed it up and got ready to lay it back on the floor.

"If the thought of sleeping next to me is that horrible, I'll sleep on the floor. You need the bed more than me," Beth said getting ready to get out of bed, and a little annoyed at the moment.

Daryl put his hand up to stop her. "The thought ain't horrible… it just can't happen," Daryl said.

She saw this look in his eyes, she'd seen it before and it confused her. Beth sighed, "We will just be sleeping, and here," Beth got out of the bed and grabbed the large comforter from Daryl's arms.

Shaking it out and then she started to roll it the long way, before she put it back on the bed, in the middle, creating a little barrier. "See? What do you think?" Beth asked. Daryl sighed and seemed to give in. Beth was happy.

Ellie was in her bed already when Daryl walked over and knelt down to tuck her in and say soft and quiet words to her, he kissed her forehead and said a good night.

"Good night, Daddy and Beth," Ellie said as Daryl walked around and started to turn off the few lights that were on.

"Good night, Ellie, night Daryl" Beth said into the dark, she scooted further under the covers and turned onto her side. She felt the bed dip in and heard Daryl settle between the sheets.

"Night, Beth," Daryl's voice was low.

The room fell silent and was soon filled with even breathing of its three occupants.

~o~

Daryl was comfortable. He was more than comfortable, never wanting to leave this cocoon of warmth and cozy that he was currently in. He was slowly becoming aware that he was in fact asleep, or was slowly waking up from it, but he'd never felt this good before. He felt safe and he breathed in as he started to wake more. He smelled something sweet, and he realized that he was pressed against...no he was holding something against himself. He nuzzled back in and moved a little, adjusting and letting a small growl leave his throat when whatever he was pressed against wiggled back into him. This was nice... Beth was cozy… Beth's little bottom was grinding against-. Daryl's eyes flew open when Beth's name crossed his mind, and suddenly everything came crashing back to him at once.

Beth didn't want to wake up, she was warm and cozy and she felt safe. She hadn't slept this well in a long time. There were no nightmares, no waking up at two in the morning panicked and confused. Her source of comfort seemed to adjust and she wiggled her butt back and settled cozily back, she could feel hot breath on her neck and back. A solid and warm arm was wrapped around her waist, the hand at the end of it was gripping her chest… well her breast to be exact, and she honestly didn't mind. In fact, she rolled just enough so more pressure would be applied. Then she heard a little growl and she smiled...until she remembered where she'd heard that growl before and her eyes snapped open.

Beth rolled onto her back and Daryl bolted up, they looked at each other. He'd been spooning her all night. Daryl Dixon had been Spooning her, Beth Greene all night.

Beth looked down at her chest, remembering that his hand was still there. And he squeezed her.

Daryl seemed to suddenly notice this and he pulled his hand back like he had just burned it; the sudden movement made him topple out of bed. "Shit!" Daryl called out as he crashed to the floor.

The sheets were tangled around them both, and he ended up bringing Beth with him. She let out a scream as she fell on top of him in a tangled, chaotic heap. Both trying to free themselves from the sheets and blankets and each other.

"You're awake! Disney!" Ellie suddenly shouted from above.

Daryl pushed a pillow off his head and looked up. He was on his back, and Beth finally freed herself from the sheets. She was trying to sit up, using his chest and arms as a means to push herself off and sit up until she was seated next to his upper body.

Ellie was fully dressed and now jumping on the bed, "I was waiting forever for you both to wake up," Ellie said as she jumped.

Daryl looked over at Beth whose hair was a mess. Hell, they both were a mess. "Sleep well?" Daryl asked suddenly.

Beth looked at him confused, but then she smiled down at him "Perfectly," Beth replied. She had to smile as he suddenly sat up and tried to stand, but failed and ended up tripping over the sheets again, crashing to the floor. Beth couldn't contain her laughter and she fell over in a heap hiding her face.

"Daddy you have to get up, not go back to sleep," Ellie said as she continued to jump on the bed.

Daryl rolled onto his back on the floor and sighed heavily. It was going to be a long day. But when he heard Ellie and Beth's giggles and laughter, he was looking forward to the long day.

….

**A/N!? first of all: THANK YOU TO MY LOVELY BETA RCKYFRK. YOU ARE PERF AND I WANT TO BAKE YOU COOKIES. **

**Okay, I um passed 300 reviews and I'm fucking floored! I wasn't expecting this! Was not! Just wow, so damn humbled. Thank you all!**

**This is also my Valentines to you all, kissy heart face emoji to you all!**

**Next few chapter: Disney! That might take up two chapters. Maggie finds out. And LATER.. like chapters from now: Some more stuff on our antagonists… more awkward and romantic moments! More funny, humor, maybe some more Carol, maybe Zach will pop up… tension?! Fights?! Bar fight!? Weddings!? Sex- no not yet…**

**Also this fic will go over 30 chapters I can tell, I have a lot to tell… so bear with me loves, if you get bored let me know! And don't worry I have what I want to write in my head and I know how certain things will happen and when…and by certain you know what I'm talking about… **

**Love you all! **


End file.
